


AfterParty Dork

by Hopsb12



Category: Double Dee - Fandom, Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: It sucks being friend zoned by someone you really want, KevEdd - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopsb12/pseuds/Hopsb12
Summary: Afterparty Dork - KevEddDee has been studying at the library when he realizes that it is closing time. An inebriated knight on a steel horse comes along to escort him home. This story is KevEdd, Boyxboy, and some yoai.





	1. A Night to Remember

"Attention Patrons, the library will be closing in thirty minutes, If you are using the computers, please prepare to save your work and shut down the computers, if you are checking out books please come to the front desk. Thank you." Came the voice over the P.A. System.

Double Dee looked at the clock on the wall and realized that he was out later than he had planned for a Thursday night. He returned the reference books that he had been using to their shelves and started to gather up his books placing then into his messenger bag. He told his study partner good night and started out the door of the library to the street. When he reached the sidewalk, he saw a red and black motorcycle coming slowly down the street.

He raised his hand as if to wave at the redhead on the motorcycle, but lowered his hand as he thought better of the move. He had already had a severe reprimand for speaking to the captain of the football team at school. He heard the voice in the back of his head. "Stay away from Kevin, he ain't no queer like you, and don't need no faggot getting fag germs all over him. We catch you looking at him again we will beat you."

As Dee turned to walk towards his home he saw the motorcycle stop at the next stop sign up ahead. The driver lowered his head to the handlebars for a few minutes. The dork kept walking, hoping that Kevin would not notice him. Just as he started to walk past the motorcycle, he heard "Hey Dork, what are you doing out this late? Past your bedtime ain't it." Dee stopped dead in his tracks, what should he do, He couldn't speak to Kevin for fear of being beaten, but he couldn't ignore him either, after all, he was his neighbor, former bully and in the last year of school had become at first a tutee then a study partner and somewhat of a friend.

As he was trying to make up his mind, the green-eyed god got off of his bike and lunged towards the dork, "I ashked you a queshton Dork."

When the redhead had lunged at him Double Dee had backed against the building and raised his hands up to his face in fear of being struck. Then he said, "I'm sorry Kevin, please don't pound me."

Kevin placed his hands, one of each side of Dee's head, on the building behind the dork as if to hold himself up "I ain't gonna pound you, dork, (oh I want to pound your ass but not the way you're thinking), I was jush wonderin what you doin out sho laate, hic?"

"I am on my way home from the library, I was doing some research for the paper in science class. The one you should be home working on."

"Don't lecture me, dork, I'll get to it. You wanna ride home?"

"Kevin Barr, have you been drinking?"

"Yessh, but I'll get you home in one piece." Kevin grinned drunkenly, breathing heavy liquor fumes in Dee's face.

"No I will not get on that death trap with you, you shouldn't be riding in your condition either, you could get hurt or even worse get killed. Now, if you have no further question I will be getting to my home. As you said it's past my bedtime."

"Don't be like that Dee, I just wanna hang with my friend. You don't schpend time with me no more, what up with that Dee. I thought we were friends now."

"Well we are of two worlds, you are at the top of the school hierarchy, and I am just a lowly dork. The only reason people in your class ever speak to me is to bully me or use my brain to get their homework done."

"schinsch you won't let me ride you, I'll ride beside you to make sure you get home schafe"

"It's only a couple of blocks Kevin, I'll be alright," Dee said as he ducked under the redhead's arm and started off down the street. He heard the motorcycle start up and come slowly towards him. He looked over at the jock on the motorcycle, he was smoking a cigarette and mumbling to himself. Don't make a fuss Dee, He may get angry and take off and have an accident. Just walk along and maybe we will get home without mishap.

When they reached the cul-de-sac, Kevin parked his bike in Edd's driveway, "Can I come in awhile Dee, I don't want to go home in thish condition. Folksh have a fit."

"It is rather late for a school night, but I guess you may come in for a while."

"Thanksh Dee,"

As Double Dee turned to unlock his door, Kevin walked up behind him so close he could feel the redhead had an erection. He was that close. The redhead swayed his hips back and forth rubbing his hard-on against the dork's backside. Just ignore it, he's drunk and probably doesn't know what he is doing.

"Shoes, please Kevin."

Kevin staggered as he was trying to pull off his shoe, and looked helplessly at Double Dee,

Dee bent down and said, "lean against the door, and I'll help you take them off." As he said this he looked up at Kevin to see if he was leaning against the door and noticed that his face was even with the red head's crotch. Dee blushed a beet red, he turned his head back to the floor and took off Kevin's shoes. Then hurriedly stood up. Just as he got to his feet Kevin grabbed him and twirled him around so that his back was against the door. When his back touched the door, the redhead had planted his lips firmly against Dee's lips. He could feel the jock's tongue licking his bottom lip asking for admission. Oh my, what do I do, something I've always wanted, but never dared hope for. Thought Edd as Kevin was kissing him.

He felt hands roaming down his sides and up under his shirt, one hand slid upwards to come to rest on his right nipple, the other slid down to the small of his back.. As the kiss broke so that they both could breathe. Edd moaned "Kevin, I don't think..."

"Shhh, don't think Dork, just go with the flow, you know you want to," Kevin said as he resumed the kiss. Kevin started backing up pulling them both towards the couch. When the reached the couch, Kevin gently pushed Dee down on the sofa, never breaking the lock he had on Dee's lips. As the dork lay flat on the couch, the redhead tweaked his nipple causing him to moan. He felt the redhead smile into the kiss. The jock took his mouth away from Dee's and started nuzzling his neck, biting and sucking. As he was kissing Dee's neck he slowly pushed the dork's shirt up, stopping long enough to pull the shirt over his head and throwing it behind the sofa. He then started kissing down the throat and onto the chest. When he reached Dee's chest he licked around the nipple and then caught it between his teeth giving it a gentle bite and a suck. He then went over to the other nipple and repeated the same action.

Dee moaned "Kevin stop! You'll regret this in the morning."

"Do you really want me to stop, I know you want me, so do you want me to stop or keep going?"

Kevin then started licking down the middle of the dork's stomach, leaving little caressing kisses as he went. When he reached the waistband of Dee's pants, he started to undo the button and stopped and asked: "do you want me to stop or keep going, Dee?" All Double Dee could do was moan and shake his head Oh my, I know I am going to regret this, but how can I say no, when this is what I have wanted for so long.

He felt Kevin's weight shift as he got up. Dee looked up fearing that Kevin had only been teasing him, but saw the redhead pull his shirt over his head and toss it on the floor. Dee could only stare at the finely muscled chest with an auburn trail leading down into his pants. He then watched the redhead undo his jeans and slowly push them down. When the jeans cleared the jocks equipment it sprang up at full attention. Dee gasped as he saw just how big it was. After the redhead stepped out of his jeans, he climbed up on the couch and straddled Dee's head, and started gently rubbing the head of his penis on the dork's lips. Double Dee started to say something but as soon as he opened his lips, Kevin shoved himself in all the way down into Dee's throat. Edd moaned around the intruder to his mouth and sent a shiver down Kevin's spine. "You like that dick, dork? Kevin said as he started to move inside Dee's mouth. This went on for a while, but then Kevin pulled out and said. "That'll be enough of that for now, wanna save up for the big show. He then and started to pull Dee's pants down and slid them off of the long slender legs. Kevin resumed licking down Dee's stomach towards his crotch. He gasped when he felt the jock take his member into his mouth and start bobbing up and down on the shaft, working his tongue all around. It didn't take long before Dee was getting close. "Ugh, Kevin, I am about to ejaculate, so you might want to back off. Kevin just moved his head a bit faster giving even more tongue action. Dee groaned and unloaded into that warm eager mouth.

The emerald eyed boy sat back and licked his lips. "Now for the main attraction." He said as he pushed Dee's legs up to meet his chest. "Damn, I don't have any lube, this will have to do" and he started to lick Dee's bottom entrance. Dee moaned. "Oh, fuck me already!" Kevin the re-positioned himself between the dork's legs and slowly pushed into the waiting orifice. Dee moaned feeling a bit of pain. Then the jock started to move inside of him, somehow he seemed to know instinctively just where Dee's sweet spot was and hit it every time. Pretty soon Dee was writhing and moaning underneath the jock. Each time Kevin would be hilt deep he would roll his hips causing the dork even more pleasure. "I'm getting close, cum with me Dee" He then started to move his hand back and forth on Dee's member and soon both boys were cumming amid much moaning. When both boys were spent Kevin lay on top of Dee without pulling out.

The jock leaned in and kissed Dee, "Think I'm gonna sleep here awhile. Good night Dee." He then promptly fell asleep on top of Dee. Because the dork was spent he soon fell asleep in Kevin's arms.

Early in the morning, Dee heard the alarm on his phone go off. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, for a moment he wondered why he was asleep in the living room, but then the memory flooded his mind and he blushed at the thought. He sat up and looked around, there was no one there but himself. If it hadn't been for the pain he felt in his lower region he would have thought he had dreamed the whole thing. He looked down and saw he was covered by the blanket that he kept over the back of the couch. "Well at least he covered me up, I wonder when he left. Gingerly Double Dee stood up, wrapping the blanket around him. He gathered up his clothes to take to the laundry basket and noticed that Kevin had left his tee shirt there on the floor. He placed his clothes into the laundry basket but carried the jock's shirt up to his room with him. The scent of the shirt wafted to his nose, it was a mixture of leather and Kevin's favorite cologne, plus the pleasant odor of Kevin's body.

Dee felt reluctant to wash Kevin's scent off of his body, but he really needed a shower and to get ready for school. He got into the shower and scrubbed himself to remove the scent of sex from his body. He then got ready for school. As Dee walked out of his house he looked around to see who was stirring in the cul-de-sac. He saw Ed and Eddy already at the bus top, Nazz was getting into her latest boyfriend's car. Dee walked to the bus stop and greeted the other Eds.

Kevin watching out the window saw that the dork was walking a bit bow-legged this morning and grinned to himself. "Damn boy, you really put one on the dork. Gonna have to get some more of that ass."

When Dee arrived at school, he saw that the redhead had not arrived yet. He walked to his locker and got the books he would need for the morning classes. As he closed his locker he looked down the hall and saw Kevin with his jock friends headed towards Kevin's locker. Double Dee shrunk into the wall as they passed him but none seemed to notice he was there. He could hear snippets of their conversation. "So, Kevin where were you last night?"

"Getting laid boys, something you guys know nothing of" Kevin laughed.

"Who was it?"

"Oh no one you know, just a cutie I picked up outside the library. Damn that was some good ass."

Kevin slammed his locker shut and started off towards his homeroom. Dee thought to himself 'well at least he isn't telling the whole school. Probably wants to forget the whole thing anyway. It was just the liquor and horniness last night. That was all. All day Dee avoided the jocks, and what few classes he had with Kevin, the redhead never even looked his way. See, it was just a one-time thing, Just enjoy the fact that you had him one time. It will never happen again. Dee sighed and hugged the memory close in his mind.

That afternoon as he walked home from the school he was thinking of the night before. He knew that this evening he was safe to walk home. The jocks had practice and wouldn't be about to bother him. The only worry he had was that Kevin would tell his friends and they would come after him and cause him harm.


	2. A New Day, A New Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd decides that to keep the school bullies from attacking him that he would distance himself from Kevin, He finds a new boyfriend. Nat (a character by C2ndya2cd) sees him at the mall and lets Kevin in on the news. Kevin comes out to his parents and tries to figure out how to get into a relationship with the gaped tooth dork.
> 
> The characters belong to their respective creators.

Just as he reached the cul-de-sac his phone chimed with a text message. It wasn't Ed or Eddy they were walking up ahead of him talking about some cheap horror film that Ed wanted to watch this evening. He looked at his messages and saw that it was from an unknown number.

The message read: Sorry for pretending I didn't notice you all day, but I didn't want the guys to give you hell. I heard what they did to you the other day. I don't want to give them any reason to hurt you again. Kevin

All Double Dee texted back was “Thanks”

Later that night Dee lay on his bed trying to catch up on the sleep he had lost the night before, but missing that warm body that had covered him most of the night. Around midnight he heard his phone chime, he picked it up and saw that he had a text message from Kevin. Earlier he had entered Kevin's contact information into his phone.

Kevin: Hey

DD: Hey

Kevin: WYD?

DD: sleeping

Kevin: can I come over?

DD: no, and it's May I come over, Kevin.

Kevin: Please!

DD: no

Kevin: Why not?

DD: I'm sleeping, and have to get up early in the morning.

Kevin: It's Friday dude, you can sleep in tomorrow

DD: NO! Good night Kevin

Double Dee sat looking at his phone for a few moments, Thoughts running through his mind. Why this sudden interest from Kevin? The red head had bullied him in middle school, but he had realized that it was mostly due to Eddy's scams. 

Kevin had come to him for help with his school work and he had been glad to help the jock better his grades, while they had been working on the green-eyed boy's grades they had become somewhat friends and study partners. Since school had started this term Kevin had distanced himself from Edd. They had talked much when they were studying together. They had grown close and felt they could discuss private matters between themselves. 

Kevin had told him about problems he was having with different girls that he dated, why he and Nazz had never really gotten together. How being the captain of the football team and star athlete took up most of his time, but it was what his father expected of him. Kevin had even told him just how lonely being the most popular boy in school felt. Yes, you had friends, but they weren't really friends. You had to live up to their expectations or become an outcast. That he was glad that Edd had become his friend because that gave him at least one true friend that he felt he could really be himself around. 

Edd had seen that Kevin could be warm and caring, funny and care free at times. He had explained to the raven haired boy that at school he had to live up to his reputation and had to act a certain way, that he was truly sorry that at times he would have to pretend that the dork wasn't even on his radar. That hurt, but at least he and Kevin were friends. 

He remembered the first time he had seen Kevin really smile. The kind of smile that lit up his face, brought sparkles to his green eyes and made the freckles on his nose and chin dance across his face. What Dee hadn't realized about that smile was that the only time it came out was when he was around the dork and felt happy and secure.

Double Dee had even opened up to Kevin, he had never felt he truly had anyone that he could really tell about himself, even the Eds only knew so much about him. One evening when they were taking a break from studying and Kevin had been telling him about some girl he was dating at the time, and that she was only after him because he was an all star quarterback and one of the most popular boys at school. Edd had told him that he really didn't know anything about that situation.

“What you mean Dee? You're really a cute guy the girls should all be throwing themselves at you.” Kevin had said with a smirk.

“The only reason any girls talk to me is to get me to do their homework. When I explain that I will help them but they have to do the actual work themselves they walk away.” Double Dee said looking down at his hands.

“What about the smart girls, and you got Marie after you. So you got that.”

“I'm not interested in any of them. I finally had to explain to Marie that I wasn't interested in her that way. We are friends now, but nothing more.”

“Well some of those smart girls are really cute Dee, I've been out with a few, but they really aren't interested in the dumb jock. Most of them only dated me to get in with the popular group.” 

“Well, you do have a reputation as a Casanova, Kevin, or as I have heard others refer to you as 'Love em and leave em' Kevin. Maybe if you concentrated on just one for awhile.”

“Nah, I haven't found any that really interested me that way. Oh, I've boinked a few, but usually, after the sex is over I don't really care if I see them again or not. You got anybody you're really interested in Dee?”

Double Dee blushed and said, “No, not really, especially anyone that would be interested in me.”

“Why not Dee, you're cute, have a great sense of humor, although at times you do go over most people's head. Anybody you are interested in should be honored that you are interested in them.”

Dee looked at Kevin for a moment, then said. “I'm gonna tell you something Kevin, it's something I haven't even talked about with Ed and Eddy. I just hope that once I tell you, you will at least be civil to me. I have grown accustomed to us being friends and I hope after I tell you this we can still be friends”

“What Dee, you a serial killer, you have some horrible contagious disease, and I'm going to die in the next few moments?” Laughed the green eyed boy.

Dee sighed and looked Kevin directly in the eyes and said: “I'm gay.”

Kevin looked at Dee for a moment and said, “is that all, so what, I don't care, we're friends and I have no problem with gay people. You know that Nat is my best friend, and you know how open he is about his sexuality. You're not interested in Nat are you?”

“Oh, heavens no, the only guy at our school that I could be remotely interested in is totally and irreversibly straight. He's cute, charming, can be witty at times. He's able to hold an intelligent conversation. He has a great body and is everything I'm not.”

“Who is it Dee, Chad?” Kevin asked. “Tho I don't see how you could say Chad is remotely cute.”

“No, good heavens no, Chad is a total ass, he bullies me horribly, worse than you ever did. Don't get angry at me Kevin, but it's you. I know that it is only a pipe dream, please don't let this spoil our friendship.”

The ginger sat back in his chair with a shocked look upon his face. Dee looked at him sadly and said, “I knew that this would spoil our friendship. Please don't hate me, Kevin, I promise that I won't bother you in that way ever. Please forget I told you that.” Dee said with tears forming in his eyes.

Just then the red head's phone chimed, he looked at the message and stood up, “I got to run Dee, I gotta make a phone call, I'll talk to you tomorrow.” Kevin grabbed his books and ran out of the door. Edd felt his heart sink, he just knew he had ruined what ever friendship he had with Kevin. Tears welled up in his eyes. He walked over and closed the door that Kevin had left open, he locked up and turned off all the downstairs light. He knew his parents weren't going to be coming home tonight. He went up to his bed room and fell across the bed crying. Why, when the first time he felt he could really open up to someone he had gone overboard and ruined their friendship.

Dee finally wept himself to sleep, meanwhile across the street in his bedroom Kevin was pacing up and down his room his mind in a turmoil. He thought about what Double Dee had told him, He really needed to talk to the dork but didn't know how to say what he needed to say. He had once had those same feelings for him but had worked hard to suppress them. That was the reason he never could really get into a relationship with anyone. He had a reputation to uphold, he was captain of the football team, all star athlete and one of the most popular guys at school. He was expected to date pretty girls, play sports, but dating the dork wasn't an option. His parents would be so disappointed in him and would probably disown him. He thought he probably had hurt the dork by running out the way he did because if he hadn't left quickly he would probably have kissed him. 

He paced most of the night trying to decide whether to do what he felt was right for him, or what others expected of him. If he chose to make himself happy he would lose all he had worked so hard to achieve. If he chose to make others happy he'd lose the one he wanted. Oh, why did he have to choose between the two? He finally decided that he would take it slow and see where life led him. 

First, he needed to apologize to Edd for the way he ran out of the house. Would Double Dee forgive him? He thought about the way Dee was treated at school and he would do his best to protect the Dork from the idiots at school. But how to do that and maintain his reputation was the question that he couldn't find an answer for. He walked to the window and stared at the house across the street, all was dark. How could the dork be asleep when he had sent Kevin's world out of kilter? He sat there the rest of the night staring out the window. Sometime during the night he had lain his head on the window sill and fallen asleep. 

*

Kevin woke up and looked at his phone and saw that the last message from Double Dee was the one where he had said good night. He heard a commotion outside and got up and walked over to his window. He saw Double Dee outside his house washing a window. Good, I'll get dressed and go over and talk to the dork. He wanted nothing more than to just run right over and talk to Dee but knew the raven-haired boy would throw a fit if he showed up in nothing but boxers. 

Kevin looked down at his lean muscular body and grinned. He had a body to be proud of but to respect the dork he would get dressed. He grabbed a fresh pair of black shorts and a green tee shirt from his dresser and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. After getting dressed he ran down the stairs and opened his front door. Then he noticed the dork squad coming down the street headed to Double Dee's house. Damn, there went his chance, they probably had plans for the day. He pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Dee.

Kevin: We really need to talk

He walked over to the garage and opened the door and started cleaning his motorcycle. All the while watching the house across the street. After awhile he saw the Eds come out and head up the street. He watched as they caught the bus headed downtown. After he saw the Eds get on the bus his phone chimed.

DD: There's nothing really to talk about. We tried to be friends and I still hope that one day we can be. But your friends don't want me even showing that much interest in you. If you need help with your studies I will always be glad to help you. Other than that, nothing more. I refuse to be a convenient fuck when you can't find some girl. Thank you for the dream come true, as I told you we shouldn't because we would both regret it. I don't want to be a regret so I am going to put dreams back where they belong, in dreamland and move on with my life.

Kevin quickly pulled up Edd's number and pressed call. It went straight to voice mail. He hung up and tried again. The same thing, he tried a third time and got the same response.

“Damn, he's quick with the bitch button.” 

Kevin: Please Dee, say all this to my face.

DD: No, I would get lost in those beautiful green eyes and forget all my resolve. I am also tired of being bullied and beaten if I so much as speak to you. I've had enough. Good luck in your life Kevin. From now on leave me alone, unless you need help with studies, then you may come to my study group at the library on Thursdays.

Kevin looked at his phone and frowned he wanted to throw the thing as hard as he could, but he knew his parents would not buy him another phone. He kicked the pail that held the soapy water that he had been cleaning his bike with. He walked around his house to the back yard where hung the punching bag that he used in sparring practice. He hit it as hard as he could. That didn't make him feel any better so he kept punching it until he was tired. 

He sat down on the lounge and frowned. He needed to get this rage out of his system and he knew just who he wanted to take it out on. He got up and started punching the bag as hard as he could. Suddenly in mid-swing, a hand appeared on his fist and stopped him. He turned to face a middle aged red haired lady with worried green eyes. He saw a sadness in her face and felt the rage calm down for the moment.

“What's wrong baby?” she said expecting Kevin to tell her not to call him that. She watched the rage drain from his green eyes and saw tears and fear come into them. She pulled Kevin over to the lounge and sat down pulling him down beside her. She wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Mommy” was all the boy said and laid his head on her shoulder and started to cry. Mrs. Barr was surprised, she hadn't seen her son cry in years. He was such a strong young man. He hadn't called her mommy since he was in middle school having adopted “Ma or Mom”. This action worried her more than the boy punching the bag with everything he had in his being. 

“Just calm down and tell me all about it, who or what has hurt my baby so bad.”

“I feel so lost at the moment, everybody wants to tell me how to live my life. I can't even be me anymore. I have to live up to all these expectations and don't know how to do it anymore. I try so hard to be what everyone wants me to be. I want to be me again.”

“Well baby, you know your father and I both love you and want whats best for you, we are so proud of you. You have become so much to be proud of. Why you've even brought your grades up to 'A' level. Is that it? Are our expectations too much. Foremost you have to be true to yourself, be what you want first.”

“Nah ma, I want you and dad to be proud of me. It's just people want to decide who can and cannot be my friends. I had a friend tell me that he couldn't be my friend anymore because he was tired of being beat on and bullied because I spoke to him.”

She pulled back to look her son in the eyes and said, “Why, you can be friends with whoever you chose, what business is it of theirs who you are friends with.”

“I'm the all star quarterback and one of the most popular kids in school. My friend is not popular, he's intelligent and quirky, and they don't like him. The only reason they have anything to do with him is that he is so smart, and they can make him do their homework for them. The funny thing about that is that when he helped me with my homework he made me do the work myself. He said he knew I could do better if I just applied myself. He said he expected so much more from me and knew I wasn't a typical dumb jock.”

“He sounds like a true friend to me, so be his friend if that is what you want. Don't let others tell you how to live your life. You only have a couple of weeks of school left for this term, so let things lie for awhile and take all summer to decide which is more important to you a true friend or your reputation in high school, which won't matter much once you graduate.”

Mrs. Barr pulled her son back into a tight embrace and they sat there for awhile. “Kevin, if you have more than just friendship feelings for this boy, neither your father nor I will have a problem with that. After all, there's your uncle Bobby and we all love him dearly. You aren't ashamed of your uncle Bobby are you.”

The red head didn't say a word he just pulled back and looked at his mother. She looked back at her son. “I saw the same rage in Bobby when we were in high school and some boys were picking on his boyfriend Derek. Is that part of your problem dear, you like this boy but he is straight?”

“No Ma, he told me he was gay and that he once had a crush on me. It took me awhile after he told me to get over the shock. I've been trying to talk to him, I want to see if I am bi, gay, or straight. How can I do that if the only guy I'm interested in won't even talk to me?”

“Who is this boy that has caught my baby's eye, is he alright?” 

“It's Edd, you know the Vincent boy across the street.”

“He's such a polite and sweet boy, His mother and I interned at the same hospital. Just don't rush into anything,”

“Well Mom, I may have already put my foot in it,” Kevin said and then showed her the last message from Dee on his phone. His mother looked at him, and he blushed a bright red.

“Honey, you will just have to win him back if it was meant to be then it will happen, if not then let it go and try to find someone that makes you happy. I have to get to work, see you later this evening when I get home, and I think you need to talk to your father about this as well. Don't worry, he'll be supportive, just look how he treats his brother.”

“But, Ma, won't it be different in this case, I'm his son.”

She leaned over and placed a kiss on her son's forehead and headed out to work. The red head sat there for a while thinking about what he could do to protect his favorite dork that wouldn't cause him to be harmed in return. He kept drawing up blanks, he didn't know what he would do but he needed to do something. His stomach started growling and he realized he hadn't eaten anything all day. He got up and went into the kitchen. On the counter was a note from his mother about some meatloaf sandwiches that she had made for him and placed in the fridge. He grabbed the plate from the fridge and sat at the table eating the food. He looked at his phone, for some reason it had been quiet all day. As if summoned a message came in.

Nat: Hey Kev, whut up?

Kevin: nothing, just in a bad mood

Nat: want me to come over and cheer you up?

Kevin: No, I just want to be left the fuck alone, I don't want to be around people today.

“I'm about to whip somebody's ass” ringtone started playing and Kevin answered, “No, Nat I don't want you over here, I'm in the mood to punch somebody and I'll start with you if you come here.”

“Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died? What is this national be pissed off day or something? I just saw Ed yelling at Eddy about something not being their business.”

“What? You sure you got that right, Ed is the big dork.”

“Nah, man, Eddy is sitting on a bench across the mall from me, and Ed is really going to town on him. I can't hear what they are actually saying, but he sure is livid about something. Oh damn, I see what the commotion is all about.”

“What is it, Nat? Eddy stole Lumpy's popcorn or something?”

“Nah, you're not gonna believe this shit. I'm looking at it and I don't believe it.”

“Tell me already before I come down there and fuck your ass up.”

“You come down here with that attitude mister, and when I turn you lose you'll be smiling on both ends.”

“Not in your wildest dreams freak, now what the fuck is going on dude?”

“Double Delight just came strolling by holding hands with somebody. The smart dork has found him a dork of his own.”

“What!”

“Hold on a moment Naomi I gotta speak to a friend, but just a moment. Hi, Double Delicious whose your friend?”

“Oh hi Nathan, This is Devon. At least you will be happy for me, Eddy's upset and Ed is trying to bring him around. I figured since everybody at school talks about me being gay, I might as well live it up if I can't live it down.” Dee sat down next to Nat and smiled that gap toothed smile. He's as smart as I am, so at least he won't be expecting me to help him with his homework. Shouldn't you be talking to the person on your phone?”

“Nah, she'll wait, she hangs onto every word I say, I gotta know more Dee, when and where did you guys meet? How long has this been going on? Does Kevin know about this?”

“We met in a geek chat room online, and got to know about each other there, we just actually met in person today. Why would Kevin care, all I am to him is his homework slave. He doesn't care what I do in my personal life as long as it doesn't affect him in any way.”

Kevin was all ears listening to the conversation. He frowned when he heard Dee say that he was Kevin's homework slave. It hurt him to the core. He really needed to punch something. He hung up and ran out to the patio and started to punch the bag. Picturing Chad's face every time he hit it.

“Devon, be a dear and run over there and get me a water, here's the money and get yourself something as well, my treat.” Dee watched the boy walk away and turned to Nat and said, “You really should make sure that others can not see who you are talking to on your phone. I knew that was Kevin and I wanted to make him angry so that he would leave me alone. Every time he talks to me I get beat up and I am tired of it. This way he won't talk to me and the football team will have one less reason to bully me.”

“But Dee, Kevin told me you were friends, and he was going to protect you from the other guys.”

“Now he doesn't have to fight with his friends, and maybe they will leave me alone. I would like to feel that Kevin is still my friend, however, I do not want him to get harmed over me. I have to move on for my own sanity and safety. Tell him that I am sorry, but this is how it must be.” Nat watched as Double Dee walked over to Devon and get his bottle of water. He noticed that the Dork cringed when Devon said something to him. “Well, well, well, it seems Dorky has traded one bully for another. I hope he knows what he is doing.” Nat pulled up messenger on his phone and texted Dee.

Nat: FYI Dee, don't ever let Red see you cringe like that or your new boyfriend will be a mush pile on the sidewalk.

DD: How I act around my boyfriend is none of his business.

Nat: Everything about you is Red's business, Dee. Just be careful and don't get hurt. If you need any form of help come to me. No matter what you seem to think Red does care about you.

Double Dee turned and looked at Nat, smiled a wistful smile, then did something that Nat was totally unprepared for. The raven-haired raised his right hand up and gave Nat the middle finger. He turned and walked off with his new boyfriend.

The teal haired boy sat in stunned silence watching the two boys walk away. He watched as Ed and Eddy got up and followed the other two out of the mall. He saw a booty walking away from him that he recognized and ran over to talk to her forgetting all about texting Kevin anymore about Double Dee.

Later that evening, Kevin was in the kitchen making supper for his parents. He had always found cooking to be calming to him. He heard his dad pull in to the driveway and come in the door of the house. The Auburn haired man walked into the kitchen sniffing. “Smells good.”

“Hi dad, we need to talk, I got something I wanna tell ya.”

“Would this involve why you were getting home late Thursday, or I should say early Friday morning, pushing your bike across the street shirtless?”

Kevin looked up at his dad, “Um, you saw that?”

“Yup, I was standing in the kitchen drinking my coffee when you came in. So what do you want to tell me?”

“Um, would you be upset if I were bi and had a boyfriend?” Kevin blushed as he looked at his father.

“Son, why should I be upset? Remember I have Bobby as a brother. As long as you are happy then I am fine with it. If you need any advice along that line go ask your uncle Bobby, I can advise you about girls but Bobby with have to help on the others.”

“Thanks, Dad. I just didn't want to disappoint you or mom,”

“We are both proud of you Kevin, Are you serious about this boy, or is it a phase?”

“I don't know dad, it may go somewhere, or fizzle out at the start. I don't know just what I want it to be, it's all so new to me. I do want to find out though.”

“Do what you feel is best for you, and don't let others decide your fate for you. I'm gonna run take a shower.”

The red head watched his dad go up the stairs and thought to himself that went well. It could have been so much worse. But to think I have such cool parents. Kevin looked out his window as a car pulled into the cul-de-sac. It pulled into Double Dee's drive way. Ed and Eddy got out the back of the car and started home. The two in the front seat sat talking for a few minutes, then Eddward got out and walked towards the door of his home. The car backed out of the driveway and sped down the street not even slowing for the stop sign. Kevin thought to himself, I would have at least walked him to the door. The dork stopped as he was unlocking his door and looked across the street at Kevin's house. He had a sad look upon his face. 

Dee walked into his house and closed the door and leaned against it. He sighed to himself, he was half hoping that when he got home, the redhead would come across the street to make him talk. In the back of his mind, he had been hoping that Kevin would come over and yell at him or maybe even punch him for ignoring him all day. There had been no sign of the ginger boy. 

He had put things in motion so now he had to live with the consequences. Tears welled up in the blue eyes. Why did something that seemed the right thing to do feel so wrong? He had to do this thing, It was better for his safety if he pushed Kevin away. If the redhead had nothing to do with him then the jocks would have one less thing to bully him about. Edd walked up to his room and sat on the bed, he pulled out his phone and opened a picture of Kevin. It was one he had snapped in the hallway. The red head had been getting something from his locker and Dee figured he could snap the pic without him knowing. But after he took the picture he saw that Kevin was looking at the camera and grinning that sexy grin of his. Those green eyes seem to be smoldering with naughty thoughts. They seem to be saying to the dork 'come and get you some'.

Dee looked up when he heard a motorcycle enter the cul-de-sac. He walked over to his window and looked out thinking that he would see the red head out there. It was a sleek Harley Davidson chopper with lots of chrome and blue paint. The man riding it was big and burly, when he took off his helmet, there was an unruly mass of red hair. He wore a blue denham jacket with Barr across his shoulders. He turned to put his helmet on his bike and spotted Double Dee standing at his window. The big man waved and turned and went up to the front door of the house. Just as he was about to knock, the door was pulled open and a red headed teen grabbed the man in a warm hug.

“Hi Sport, it's good to see you aren't too much of a he-man jock to hug, your queer uncle.” laughed the big man. “How's my favorite nephew?”

Never, Uncle Bobby, because if I did try that you'd whup my ass.” grinned the redheaded teen. “What brings you over?”

“I heard my jock of a nephew needs a little manly advice. I also heard he was seen doing the walk of shame the other morning. I was even told that he didn't seem ashamed at all but rather proud of himself.”

Kevin blushed a bright red and heard a laugh behind him, he turned and said “Daad,”

Kevin's father laughed again and said: “wasn't me, I haven't talked to Bobby today.” He grabbed his brother in an embrace and said, “Great to see ya, little bro.”

The big man grinned and said to Kevin, “Ken's innocent this time Kevin, it was Kathleen who told me.”

“Ma! She knew but she didn't say anything to me about it.”

“She was waiting for you to tell her. She knew you were interested in Edd awhile back. She pointed out to me how you would stop and watch him when he was out and about in the cul-de-sac.” Kevin's father grinned and ruffled the teen's red hair.

The trio went into the house and closed the door. Double Dee had watched the whole thing, he even noticed when Kevin blushed. The big man must have been teasing him about one of his girlfriends. Dee wondered why Kevin was home on a Saturday night, usually, he was out and about with his jock friends or on a date with some girl.


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Dee has choices to make, does he want to be with Kevin, the one he loves and risk being bullied and beaten or go with his new boyfriend in hopes that the bullies will leave him alone although it will break the redhead's heart. How will Ed and Eddy take to his choices? Nat makes an appearance.

Double Dee stood nervously looking out the library doors, it was almost closing time. He wanted to see a certain redhead but yet he was afraid to face that same boy. All week he had been skirting the hallway ever watchful for that red hat, but it had not been seen. He knew the green-eyed boy had been at school, he had heard Eddy complaining about something Kevin had done. He had even asked Nat in the one class that he shared with the green haired boy where the redhead was but all Nat had said was “Around.” Dee had checked all the posted grades for Kevin's classes and saw that he had passed nearly every one of them in the upper percentile of the class. He felt pride in Kevin's achievements. For once in his school career, the redhead was absent from where ever Dee was. That was not normal, even when Kevin was angry with the dorks he was always somewhere close.

“I'm sorry sir, it's time for me to lock up, if you are waiting for someone, you will have to wait outside.” Said an elderly librarian. She smiled at Dee and pointed towards the steps. The dork walked out the door and looked down the street. He saw a motorcycle parked down the street a ways but no one was on it. He hoped that Kevin hadn't been drinking and driving again and had been picked up by the police.

Dee started off down the street, he had to pass that motorcycle, each step closer he got he thought for sure that Kevin would leap out of an alleyway and visit his wrath upon his thin body. He heard a sound behind him and his heart sank. Here it came, he cringed and fell back against the wall of the nearest building. “Hey, dork! I told you to stay away from Kevin, so now I'm gonna beat the shit out of you! I know he's around here somewhere that's his bike.”

“Excuse me Chad, you seem to be mistaken, I haven't seen Kevin since last Friday at school, and haven't the slightest idea where he may be. He's your friend, not mine. I have a boyfriend so you should be able to figure out that I have no interest in Kevin.”

“Don't give me any of your sass fag, I now have two reasons to beat you. One, you're trying to get fag germs on a friend of mine, and two, you're a fag.”

Just as the bigger jock swung at Dee, a hand come out of the darkness and stopped him in mid-swing. The arm was pulled around behind the jocks back. A voice said “I wouldn't do that if I were you. This boy is a friend of mine and I don't appreciate the way you are talking to him.”

The jock looked at the other man and fear came into his eyes as he saw the big burly biker in Viper colors standing before him. “What's it to ya? Why would you care if I beat up some weak fag?”

“That's the second time you have used the fag word in my presence. I don't like people who use that term around me. Bigger men than you have tried to use that word around me and are now sorry for their actions. Do you know who I am, boy? Don't move Dork, now Chad, I want you to know that Edd here is a friend of mine and if I ever catch you, or get word of you messing with him, I will beat your ass until there is nothing left of you. Now I am going to ask you again, do you know who I am, boy?”

Chad looked at the big man and said “fuck you, I ain't afraid of you. You can't do me nothing, I am a high school student and my dad is a very influential man in this town.”

The bigger biker backhanded the jock, which caused him to stagger and fall against the building. The biker grabbed the jock by his collar and pulled him in close and said, “Don't pull that shit with me, I know you are eighteen, and as far as your father, I kicked his ass back in high school. You might want to ask him if he's ready for another ass kicking. Just so you can tell your old man who bitch slapped you; they call me 'Tiny' but my name is Bobby Barr. As far as your question about why Kevin's bike is here, I borrowed it for the evening. Got a problem with that?”

“No sir,” The jock said sullenly

“Oh, and another thing, you seemed to be worried about someone getting gay germs on Kevin, If you are afraid of that happening then you need to take it up with me. I”m queer and proud of the fact and I will hug my nephew anytime I want to So if there are any gay germs on him he probably got them from me. Now get your ass out of here before I change my mind and beat the shit out of you anyway.”

The jock took off running down the street and around the corner. The big biker looked at Dee and smiled “You need a ride home? I'm going that way I gotta return Kevin's bike.”

“Uh, no sir, I am afraid of motorcycles, I can make it home from here.”

“Well, I'll just ride along with you to make sure you get home safe. We wouldn't want that coward to try anything now would be. If he gives you any more trouble just let me or my buddies know. We will be looking out for you. Any friend of Kevin's is a friend of ours. You know the boy is right, you are cute.”

Dee started to walk home, the big biker got on the motorcycle and rode alongside him at the next corner they were joined by what seemed to be the whole gang of bikers. What Dee failed to notice was that at the tail end of the group of motorcycles was his favorite redhead riding his uncle's chopper. For once Dee felt oddly safe walking alone on the street at night. When they reached the corner of the cul-de-sac the big biker gave Dee a card with his number on it. “if you ever need us kid just call. I don't think you need to worry about that boy anymore.”

“But sir, he will catch me at school, where you will not be. I had to give up a great friend because of him. You heard what he said about getting gay germs on someone.” 

“We have friends all over this town, even in the hallways of your school. As far as your friend, don't let others tell you who you can be friends with. Who you allow in your life is your choice, so choose wisely.” smiled the big biker man. “If you are ever anywhere and don't feel safe and need a ride you just look for a Barr's construction site or one of our trucks and tell any of the guys you need a ride, just tell them Tiny said to do it. They'll make sure you get wherever you need to be and back home safe. Don't know what you did to my nephew, but he seems to think a lot of you. Gotta run, see ya around.”

The gang of bikers pulled away and drove off down the street. Dee watched them out of sight then walked up to his door and went inside. Just as he was closing his door, a motorcycle came down the street and turned into the Barr's driveway. He peeked out of the window beside the door and saw that it was Kevin. The redhead got off his bike and turned towards the Vincent home. He stared at the house for a few moments then slowly walked across the street. When he got to the door he rapped on it twice. “Dee, I know you are there, I saw you looking out the window. Please open the door, I won't try anything I just want to say something to you.”

The raven-haired boy stood frozen to the spot. What should he do, all Kevin had to do was look at him with those beautiful green eyes and all his resolves would melt away. But he had to let the redhead have his say, he owed him that much. He decided that he would not look him in the eyes but stare at the freckles on his cheeks, but that would not be much better as he thought that they were so cute. He opened the door slowly and looked at the boy standing there. He was wearing his trademark red cap on his head, his Letterman jacket from school and some tight jeans over Dingo boots. What a gorgeous man he was and to think this man wanted him, but he had to turn him away. There were tears on his cheeks which startled Dee for a moment.

“Say what you gotta say, punch me or whatever Kevin, just get it over with.” Double Dee said bracing for the punch he was expecting.

Kevin's hand shot out towards Dee, but as the boy flinched he felt no punch but the hand placed upon the back of his neck pulling him into a kiss. The dork relaxed into the kiss as he felt his resolve fading. The red head's tongue had gained entrance to his mouth dueling his tongue for supremacy. Just as he felt he was about to give in the kiss broke and Kevin looked at him with the saddest expression on his face. “I had to have at least one more kiss before I let you walk out of my life Dee, I want you to know that I love you very much If you ever need me just call and I'll be there. Good night.” Kevin then turned on his heel and walked across the driveway with his shoulders hunched as if he had lost something very important to him. He stood transfixed in his doorway as he watched the jock push his bike into the garage and close the door behind him. Dee felt his heart flop to his feet as that door closed. Double Dee thought to himself, It's what I wanted, but now that I have it I don't really know what to do about it at all. It's too late to turn back now, but I am going to miss Kevin so much. Dee turned and went into his house slamming the door. 

He walked up slowly to his room and looked out the window at the house across the street. He saw that the light was on in Kevin's room and could see the jock pacing around behind the curtains. Dee's resolve broke and he picked up his phone to call Kevin, but just as he did an incoming call was coming in. Dee answered the call “Hello Devon,”

“What's up Edd, where you been all evening?”

“I told you I have a study group on Thursday nights,” Dee said with a frown on his face.

“It's almost summer, let that go until fall, you should be spending time with me instead.”

“I have made a commitment to these students, and plan to honor it. Some will be attending summer school and will need assistance in their studies.”

“You should put me ahead of all that, after all, I am your boyfriend. We are going out tomorrow night, I 'll be there around five to get you and don't bring those two idiots you call friends along either. You are going to have to drop those guys if you are going to be with me. That also goes for that stupid jock neighbor of yours, I hope you aren't doing his homework for him anymore.”

“Devon, Ed, and Eddy are my best friends, we've known each other forever. I can't just drop them for no reason.”

“Doesn't matter, I don't like them and I am your boyfriend and what I say goes.” came the snide reply over the phone. “And don't forget to have some gas money when I get there tomorrow evening, It cost a lot to drive all the way over there from Lemon Brook.” and the call ended.

Double Dee looked at his phone and frowned. Is this how it is supposed to be having a boyfriend? I wish I had someone to talk to about this, but Ed or Eddy wouldn't understand about having a boyfriend. Is dating boys different from dating girls? I'll have to just figure things out as I go along.

The next morning Double Dee got up and got dressed for school, for some reason this morning he was loathed to go to school. He knew he had passed all his classes with honors. The only reason he could think of for going today was that it would affect his perfect attendance record. He walked to his front door and opened it to go out. When he looked out, there standing just in front of the door was a beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers with a card attached. Figuring that they must have been delivered to the wrong house, Dee grabbed the card to see who they belonged to. 

The card read: Thanks Edd, you helped me so much in school. I passed all my classes with A's. You taught me so much from how to study to how to love someone with my whole heart. Now you are teaching me the hardest lesson of all, how to deal with a broken heart. I've been told that if you love something set it free, and if it was truly yours it will come back to you. So soar high and be free, just think kindly of me once in a while. Your Kevin.

Dee looked at the card, he must have forgotten the 's' on yours, It hurt to step on Kevin's heart like he was doing, but in his mind, it had to be done, if he wanted peace during the next school term. He knew the bikers would keep their promise, but he didn't want to be a bother to them. He would handle this in his own way. He was nearly through school and needed to learn to fight his own battles in his own way. Kevin was strong and would soon get over this heartache and move on with some girl as he should. Dee looked up and saw the Eds coming down the street towards his house and hurriedly placed the flowers inside his house plucking one blue bloom and placing it in his top buttonhole. He pulled the door shut and turned to face Eddy.

“Hey Double Dee, why the poesy? Your “boyfriend” cough up and sent you some flowers?” Teased the shorter Ed.

“No, Eddy, Devon didn't send me flowers. They were actually from Kevin thanking me for all my help in his passing his classes this year. He actually passed with an 'A' average.”

“ack, put me down Ed, your squeezing the breath out of me.”

“Oh, sorry Double Dee, I just got a bit excited because today is the last day of school.”

The boys walked to school discussing summer plans and Dee never once thought of the demands of his boyfriend. When they reached the school there was the familiar red and black motorcycle parked in its usual spot. The raven-haired boy looked around for Kevin but he was nowhere in sight. Then he spotted the all too familiar red hat down on the running track. The redhead was jogging along deep in thought. 

It was the fourth period and Dee had yet to see Kevin anywhere in the school. The day was set to end after the fourth period and the summer was to begin. Double Dee was headed to his locker to clean it out so that he could head home. As he turned a corner he ran smack into a back with broad shoulders. “Now get the f... oomph, hey watch where you're going” The owner of the voice turned around and glared at the dork that had plowed into his back. “Just a second dork, I'll deal with you in a minute don't move.” He turned back to the person he had been talking too. Dee looked around Kevin to see that it was Chad standing there with a split lip. “Don't let me catch you interfering in my life again Chad, or it will get much worse for you. Now get out the fuck of my sight, before I really kick your ass!” He turned back to face Double Dee, “Now you...”

Dee had heard that Kevin had been in a foul mood all day and was taking it out on anyone that crossed his path wrongly. Dee cringed expecting to be pounded as in days gone past. A finger checked his chin and he looked up to see smiling green eyes. “Nice flower, your boyfriend send them to you?”

“You know where they came from Kevin, I've been wanting to say thank you and tell you how proud I am of you in passing all your classes, but is this really the way to end the school year?”

“It's ok, no one but you saw, and Chad is too much of a coward to tell. I'll be away for part of the summer, I promised coach I would help out at a training camp for a couple of weeks. Good luck with your new boyfriend. If you ever need me just call me, I'll be glad to help you any way I can. I'm sorry for whatever I've done, can we at least be friends?”

Edd wanted so badly to tell the Jock that he wanted to be friends and more, but that would never do in the course that he had set for himself. All he said was “I'll let you know at the end of the summer.” He expected the green-eyed jock to slam him with a fist or even yell at him, but all he did was drop his head and turn sadly away and walk off down the hall.

Call him back, don't let him go away like that! The voices screamed in his head. Dee watched sadly as Kevin receded down the hallway. Well, that was one down and two more to go. Just as Double Dee turned to his locker Eddy walked up behind him.

“What did you do to shovel chin, he looks like you broke him.” laughed Eddy “serves him right after the way he's treated us all these years.”

“Mostly due to your scams Eddy.”

“Whatever well let's get this summer started.”

I'm sorry Eddy, I won't be spending a lot of time with you and Ed this summer, I will be spending most of my time with Devon. You have Belinda and Ed has May so you guys won't miss me very much.”

“What?”

“We're growing up Eddy and have different interest, I know you don't really approve of me having a boyfriend so I won't force my relationship on you.”

“Wait, sockhead, you will always be one of us, I may not like the fact that you have a boyfriend, but I can live with it if it makes you happy.”

“I'll still be around Eddy, we just won't be hanging out all the time. I'm sorry, but I have to live my own life.”

“C' mon Lumpy, Edd doesn't have time for us anymore. Let's get outta here.”

“I'll miss you, Double Dee,” Ed said hurrying after Eddy.

Tears sprang into the dork's eyes, three friends in less than five minutes. It was for the best his mind told him, I need a chance to grow and be my own person. Devon, I hope you are right and this is the way I need to do it. Dee looked at himself in the little mirror attached to his locker door, If it is so right, why does it feel so wrong. A new life begins with one step and when one is starting out on a new path in life. There is always fear and the feeling of wrongness in a new way. 

When Dee reached home he saw Kevin's bike parked across the street with a duffle bag strapped on to the back of the bike. Kevin soon came out and got on the motorcycle and drove away. The Eds walked past not even looking at Double Dee and went over to Ed's house. Edd felt so alone at the moment, he had spent a long time alone in his home but had never felt this lonely. 

That evening about five thirty Devon finally showed up, blowing the horn. Dee ran out to the car. “Get in the fucking car already, we're late and I have to get back home tonight and pack for some stupid training camp that coach signed me up for. I should already be on my way, but I'll leave in the morning, it won't matter in the least as I'll be the best athlete there.”

Dee got in the car and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend, but was pushed back. “I ain't into that shit. The only way I want lips on me is wrapped around my dick. You bring money I need gas, you will also have to pay for dinner, the old man didn't come thru with my money before I left home.”

Double Dee looked at his new boyfriend and frowned, the other day he had seemed to be more caring. Well, maybe it was because he was short for time and was worried about getting to the camp on time. They drove around for a while and then pulled into a McDonald's. Well, at least I can get a salad. Devon pulled up to the drive-thru and ordered several hamburgers and fries and a large drink for himself and a small salad for Dee which he paid for with Double Dee's money and pocketed the change. He pulled into a vacant parking spot and preceded to eat his meal.

After finishing his meal Devon pulled out of the parking lot and drove to a nearby gas station and got out and preceded to pump gas into his car. “You go in and pay Edd and I'll pump the gas, I'll pay you back when the old man comes across with my money.” Dee walked in to pay for the gas. He looked around at the sleazy run-down buildings, he had never been in this part of the town before. He hurried back to the car and got in.

Devon drove around for a bit then pulled into a parking lot adjacent to an abandoned building and parked behind a dumpster at the back of the lot. He unzipped his pants and said. “Here, get on this dick. Hurry up I ain't got all night, I gotta hit the road in a bit.” He grabbed Dee's head and pulled him down to his crotch, the smell made Double Dee gag it was so bad. When was the last time this boy had washed himself wandered through Edd's mind.

“What za matter, dick to big for you?” It's not even a third the size of Kevin's, Dee thought to himself. “If you can't suck it then we'll get right to the fucking. Get in the back seat!” When they were both in the back seat Devon unbuttoned and unzipped Dee's pants and pulled them down to the dork's knees. He then rolled Dee over on his stomach, pulled his cheeks apart and spit on the hole and preceded to press into Dee's entrance. “Ain't got time for pleasantries so it will be a little rough tonight, I promise it will be better next time.” After a few strokes, Devon came and pulled out and zipped up. “Get dressed, I'll drop you off and hit the road to camp. I'll give you a call when I can get away for a while. I'm sure since I'll be the only star athlete there I'll be able to get away. Got a few bucks I can borrow to have some money for the trip? I'll pay you back when I get my money.”

When they got to the cul-de-sac Devon stopped at the corner, “I'll let you off here, I gotta get on the road. I'll make it up to you next time Edd. I know it could have been a better date, but I am in such a hurry. See ya.” Dee watched the car out of sight. He felt dirty and used, he had never felt like this before. At least when Kevin had made love to him it felt good and Kevin and taken time to prepare him for the experience. He would overlook it this time because of the extenuating circumstances. It had to get better, it sure couldn't get any worse. Edd hurried into his house and went straight to his bathroom for a shower. He hoped he had enough mouth wash to get rid of that horrible taste. Dee compared tonight with the night he and Kevin had spent together even after drinking the redhead had been a better lover and hadn't wanted to wash his scent off as badly as he wanted to wash Devon's away.

Double Dee sat on his bed wrapped in towels and reached under his pillow and pulled Kevin's tee shirt out from under his pillow. It still smelled of Kevin, he wrapped his arms around himself holding the shirt close and sighed. “I'm sorry Kevin. I think I have chosen wrongly in this case and now have to live with my bad decision.”


	4. A Knight to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevins is away at Football camp where he is a counselor and mentor while there he thinks over his relationship with Edd. Then one night he gets a call from out of the blue the dork needs his help. Double Dee has had a fight with his boyfriend and got dumped at a convenience store and needs a ride home. Because it is so late Kevin opts to bring him to his cabin.

Kevin starred out the window at the falling rain. It had been raining for the past two days. It had started raining not long after he had arrived at this camp in the woods. He had planned on spending the summer at home, riding his motorcycle, hanging with his friends and probably terrorizing the dork squad. Although he hadn't really bothered the boys since Eddy had found other ways to get money besides scamming the kids in the cul-de-sac. 

Thinking of the dorks made him scowl at his reflection in the window. Eddy was an asshole that he just couldn't stand, Big Ed was ok now that he was on the football team. The third Ed was an enigma to him. He had tried to win the dorks attention in so many ways. When he was going through puberty he had realized that he had certain attractions for the smart dork. At first, he had gotten worse with his bullying of the dork squad, but hurting Double Dee always made him feel bad, especially after the times that Edd would come and warn him of Eddy's scams. He had usually let himself be drawn into the scam so that he could be close to Double Dee. He loved to see Dee smile that gaped tooth smile, he was so cute when he did that.

Dee, why did you leave me just when I needed you most, ran through his mind as he studied his face in the reflection in the window. He was pleasant to look upon, his light dusting of freckles danced across his cheeks and nose when he laughed. The red baseball cap was still perched on top of his red hair. His lean muscular body was a wonder in itself. He had worked hard to achieve the right amount of muscle and tone without going overboard. His desire to impress the dork across the street had caused this body and he was proud of it. His tight jeans fit like a glove, showing off his assets to the world. He grinned as he thought of the day when he and Double had been studying ancient history and Dee had told him that he had the body of a Greek god. 

It always made him happy when the dork said such nice things about him. He wasn't conceited, but he knew he looked better than a lot of guys. He thought that Edd looked way better than himself. Over the years Double Dee and lost his baby fat and grew taller, in fact, he had grown to be one inch taller than Kevin. His face had gotten even cuter and that gaped tooth smile which could devastate Kevin's resolve in a second. He had a swimmer's build he had secretly worked out with the redhead in his home gym for a while.

And then I had to go and ruin it, I messed up big time. Was it the time I ran away because I had to get my head on straight. I had to choose it was either my love for the dork or my reputation. “I'm working on it, Dee.” Or was it the one time they had actually had sex, He had told Edd that if he wanted him to stop he would, it would have been hard but he would have. Dee had never said a word about stopping.

He thought of that night, he had had a few drinks to bolster his courage, but was nowhere near drunk. He had pretended to be so that if things didn't go the way he wanted; he could pretend that he had been drunk and didn't know what he was doing. After they had both finished it had felt so good having the dork's body next to his he fell asleep. He had awoken around five the next morning and was loathe to arise from the cramped position on top of the dork. He knew that he had to leave because it wouldn't do either of their reputations any good if he was still parked in the dork's driveway the next morning, and after all, it was a school day. He stood up and Double Dee moaned in his sleep. Kevin grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered Dee up. He then pulled on his underwear and pants, looked for his shirt but didn't see it in the dark. He walked over to the door and put on his shoes and stepped out the door pulling it shut with a quiet click. That click is what caused Edd to wake up. Kevin then pushed his bike across the street to his own house and went inside.

The redhead shook his head and looked again at the rain falling outside. Not many people had arrived at the camp yet. He had arrived Friday evening and had gotten set up with his cabin, being a counselor he had his choice of individual cabins. He didn't have to share with anyone and that's how he wanted it. He could be alone at times with his thoughts. He would get this sorted out in his own head, then figure out how to get his dork back in his life. The dork was going to make him wait all summer to find out if they were even still friends. He knew he would wait for Edd's decision, but he also knew that he would do whatever it took to try to get an even better relationship. But if Dee only wanted friendship then he would have to learn to live with that. What if he didn't want to be friends anymore, what then? I'll face that when and if it happens.

Someone knocked on the door and Kevin walked over to open the door, “Yes, may I help you?”

“You, Kevin? I was told that you were my counselor and I should check in with you.”

Kevin stepped back, “Whoa dude, when was the last time you took a shower? It's not healthy being unclean like that. What's your name?”

“Devon Wilson, I'm from Lemon Brook High, you've probably heard of me, I am their star football player.”

“Oh yeah, Let's see you are in cabin 12, it's that one over there,” Kevin said pointing. 

Devon was looking around, “Nice cabin dude, can't I bunk in here with you?”

“Nope, I prefer to be by myself and also campers aren't allowed to bunk with counselors. Besides I only have the one bunk anyway.” Kevin smirked he sure as hell didn't want this smelly guy in his cabin. “Look, dude, go get set up in your cabin, you got your choice of bunks, not many guys have shown up yet. Grab a shower and then come back over and I'll get your agenda lined out for you.”

Devon continued to look around, “say, dude, where you from?”

“I'm from Peach Creek, two-time state champion and MVP on the football team, and captain of the baseball team. Maybe you've heard of me.”

“You're that Kevin Barr. Hey, do you know a guy named Edd Vincent? He's probably beneath your radar, being a geek and all.”

“Yeah, I know Edd, great kid, how do you know him?”

“I'm his boyfriend, say do you know which guy on your team lives in his neighborhood?”

“I might, what's it to ya?”

“Edd said that the guy promised to fuck him if he would do all the guy's homework for him. He also said the guy had a little tiny dick”

Kevin looked at the rain-drenched boy and laughed, “I know that's bullshit, Edd would never go for that kind of an offer. I've had him tutor me and he makes you do your own homework and refuses to do any of your work for you. In fact, he grades your homework and if you can't meet a certain standard he suggests you find another tutor. Now dude, go take a shower, you reek.”

The redhead closed the door behind Devon and laughed to himself, “So that's Dee's boyfriend. Damn, he could do so much better than that loser. Maybe it is because I want to be Dee's boyfriend, so I'll give him a chance to make a better impression.”

He watched out the window as the boy ran across the park to the other cabin, There was no grace nor finesse of movement, he seemed to lumber along not dodging puddles. Well if that's Lemon Brook's star player we have nothing to worry about. To get his mind on other things he thought of Double Dee's gaped toothed smile. Oh, that sexy smile and those lips, so kissable. He loved kissing the dork all over his sexy body. Suddenly the thought of the smelly boy trying to have an intimate moment with the dork came into Kevin's mind and he laughed. I sure hope he bathes before he goes out with Double Dork.

*

It had been three long weeks of practices and calisthenics some of the guys had shown improvement. A few of the more egotistical players had just gone through the motions not even trying to improve. One hadn't even made that much effort. Kevin looked down at the report for Devon Wilson. The guy had just lounged about bragging about his accomplishments but had shown little effort or concern about the game. 

The guys had been given some free time to go into the nearby town to have a few hours of fun because tonight was the last night at camp. The had all been told to be back at the camp by eleven pm. And surprisingly even Devon was back on time. He had a habit of slipping out at night and dragging back in sometimes in the wee hours of the morning. The Lemon Brook coach had arrived this morning to check up on his players, maybe that was why Devon had come in on time. Kevin sat on the porch of his cabin and watched as the lights went out in each of the cabins and all was still. Suddenly the ring tone 'I Will Always Love You' sounded from his phone, Kevin looked down at his phone, it was a ringtone that he wasn't expecting to hear. He grabbed his phone and answered, “Hello, Dee what's up?”

“K, K, Kevin, is that you? Please don't be mad at me for calling, you said that if I ever needed you to call. Could... I... ask... a... favor of you?” Double Dee said through his sobs.

“Anything for you Dork, All you gotta do is ask.”

“I don't know how you could help me at this time of night. I'm so afraid and this store is closing in ten minutes.”

“Where are you, Dee?”

“I'm at a place called Bear Cove Convenience store, and the cashier said they are closing in ten minutes. Oh, what am I to do.”

“That's about ten minutes away. You just stay right there, I'll be there as soon as I can get there. Just hang on Babe, I'll be there before you know it.” Kevin grabbed his leather jacket that he used for night riding and also grabbed his letterman jacket, just in case. He ran out of the cabin and jumped on his motorcycle. The bike roared to life and he took off like a shot. It was usually a ten-minute ride to Bear Cove, but he was going to make it in eight, nobody had better get in his way. He was going to rescue his dork, a more determined knight there had never been.

Eight and a half minutes later the bike skidded into the parking lot and roared up to the store. Just as Kevin was getting off of his bike a tall slender man ran up and grabbed him in a tight embrace. “Oh, Kevin, I've never been gladder to see anyone in my life.”

“Calm down Dork, I'm here, nobody or nothing had better mess with my dork. Now, what do you need me to do?”

“I don't know, I came out on the bus to see Devon, he said he would get me a ride home, then we ate at that little cafe over there. I had to pay, he never seems to have any money. Then he wanted to have sex, but he smelled so bad, I just couldn't even get near him. He pushed me out of the car and told me to find my own way home, that he had to get back to camp. The next bus leaving here is tomorrow at noon, what am I going to dooooo?” Dee broke down in sobs again.

“There's no inn or motel around here, and it's too late to drive all the way to Peach Creek tonight, so you will just have to come to my cabin and spend the night. You can have the bunk and I'll sleep on the floor.”

“But what will the others say when they see me in your bunk?”

“I have a cabin all to myself, so who's going to see, but me. C'mon Dee, Here put this jacket on so you won't be cold.”

“That's your letterman jacket, Kevin, you never let anyone wear that. I know many girls have tried to get you to let them wear it, but you never do.”

“You're allowed Dee, now put the thing on and let's get out of here.”

Double Dee's hands were shaking so bad he couldn't fasten the jacket, Kevin grabbed him and pulled him in close and snapped up the jacket. While standing so close Dee leaned in and placed his lips on Kevin's. While they were kissing, the redhead licked Dee's bottom lip and felt a split in the lip. He broke the kiss and pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight and saw that Double Dee had a busted lip.

“What happened to your lip Dee?”

“When I refused to go down on him, he backhanded me and then pushed me out of the car.”

“I'll just have to have a little talk about that with Devon in the morning.”

“Kevin please, no fighting over me, just let it go.”

“Whatever you say, Dee. For you, I will let it slide, but it had better not happen ever again. If it does I can't promise you that I will look the other way.” Kevin grabbed the raven-haired boy another tight embrace and felt him shiver. “You're cold Dee, let's get you home and under a warm blanket”

The redhead got on the motorcycle and patted the seat behind him “Get on Dee, I know you don't like motorcycles, but its the only form of transportation I've got at the moment.”

Double Dee climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist. “I know I'll be safe with you driving, But please don't drive as you did coming here, I have a feeling you broke every speed limit between your cabin and here. You said it was a ten-minute drive and you made it in eight.”

“Hah, if it hadn't been for those two stop signs, I'd probably made it in seven. I got you, Dee, you're safe with me.” Kevin smiled and started off slower than he usually would have gone, but he wanted the ride to last as long as possible.

When the reached the cabin, Kevin drove the motorcycle as close to his porch as possible. And helped Dee off. “Here we are Dee, come on in and make yourself at home. If you want a shower, it's in there, I'll try to find you something to sleep in. I have a pair of pajama bottoms that I brought in case it got chilly, I know you don't like wearing other people's clothes but it's all I got unless you want me to go borrow something from someone that will fit you better.”

“Oh, no thank you, at least I know you are clean. I'll use these and a tee shirt if you don't mind.” Dee went into the other room and soon Kevin could hear the shower running. After a while, the water shut off and Dee came back into the room drying his hair. He walked up to the mirror hanging in the room and looked at his lip. Kevin absently minded walked up behind Dee and placed his arms around him and squeezed him tight. Then he leaned in and licked his right ear and then kissed his neck.

“Excuse me, sir, is this how you treat all the damsels in distress that you rescue late at night?”

“Only when they are as cute as you are, Ugh, excuse me, Dee, I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade your space.”

“I don't mind, in fact, I think I rather enjoyed it,” Dee said as he slid into the bunk, sliding all the way over against the wall. “You know I think this bunk has room for two, so I don't think you need to sleep on the floor unless you really want too.”

“Choice!” said the redhead as he slid into the bunk. “I promise to be the perfect gentlemen.”

“Good, because I am too tired for any hanky panky tonight. Good night Kevin.” Dee leaned over and kissed Kevin.

“I only have the one pillow so we will have to share, Goodnight Dee.”


	5. Friend Zoned Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a little smut at the first of this chapter. It's the morning after the rescue followed by the ride home from camp.

Edd woke up the next morning to hear gentle snores in his ear. He rolled over and looked at the face so close to his. By the early morning light, he could see Kevin's freckles on his cute nose. 

He studied the face that he had been crushing on for years. He thought of all the years that he had pined for that face to be close to his. He had been this close before, at times when Kevin was about to pound him over one of Eddy's scams he would grab him and pull him in close and sneer at him. The proceed to pound on him. Only twice had he felt this close and intimate with the jock. Oh, what was he to do? Here he had been pushing the jock away and the redhead had come to his rescue.

Just then he noticed that the emerald green eyes were open and looking at him. Those wonderful green eyes that he loved to look into and see the sparkle in them. 

“Good morning dork, whatcha looking at?” asked the redhead in a husky voice.

“Just admiring the view.” Grinned Dee blushing.

“It's all yours for the taking Edd,” smirked Kevin

“I must decline Kevin, As much as I have always wanted this, now it cannot be. I have to live with my own choices. Remember we agreed to wait until the end of summer before I answered your question.”

“Ok Dee, I'll respect your wishes. But, I do want to tell you this, I love you and want to make you happy. So whatever it takes that I will do. Every morning I want to wake up looking at your beautiful face. That would be a wonderful way to start the day. All that cute adorkableness lying on my pillow.”

“I am far from beautiful Kevin.”

“To me, you are the most beautiful person in the world Dee. I want to be the first person you think of in the morning and the last thought on your mind at night.”

“That's sweet Kevin,” said a smiling Double Dee. If only I was brave enough to tell him, he already is the one I think about first in the morning and the last at night.

“Dee I would like to hope that my forever will include you,” Kevin whispered and rolled over on his back. “Guess I better get up, before things get even harder for me.”

Double Dee had noticed the tent in the bed covers as soon as Kevin had rolled onto his back. He reached over and ran his hand down Kevin's chest and stomach and then grasping the Jock's penis. Kevin moaned as he started moving his hand back and forth on the shaft and teasing the tip with his thumb.

“Aaah, ugh what are you doing dork?” Kevin moaned

“Just helping a friend out. You came to my rescue last night, so I am going to your rescue you this morning. I'd hate for my knight of last night to have blue balls all day.”

With his free hand, Dee slid the covers down and off of Kevin. He smiled and scooted down to place his mouth on the head of the jock's shaft. He swirled his tongue around the tip, causing a moan from the redhead. He then slid his mouth all the way down until his nose was buried in the red pubes. Using his tongue to swirl all around the shaft. Kevin involuntarily bucked his hips which caused him to slide even deeper into the rave haired boy's throat.

“Dee, Whaaaa, Oh choice! Do that again. Does this mean we are back to...”

“Hush, don't talk just enjoy.” Said the dork and then placing his mouth back on Kevin's member. It felt so good and had the redhead in such a state that is wasn't long before he felt his groin tingle. He felt himself going higher and higher towards that plane of orgasm.

“Dee, I'm fixing to, ugh, cum, you may want to back off.” The dork just sunk further down the shaft and Kevin spewed himself into Double Dee's throat. The raven-haired boy looked the jock in the eyes and smiled. He then licked his lips and said “Yummy.”

After a few minutes, Kevin said, “I thought you didn't like giving head Dee?”

“It's not that Kevin, I just don't like it. It's just not pleasant when people aren't clean. I know you bathe regularly and you have such a wonderful mixture of scent on your body. Since I seem to have all morning to hang out here in your cabin, but you have duties to attend to, I will let you go first in the shower.”

Kevin leaned in to kiss the boy lying on his bunk. The raven-haired boy pulled back and shook his head. “I have to brush my teeth.” and bolted to the bathroom. When Edd had gotten into the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. You can't keep playing with fire like this or you are going to get burned. Why did you do what you did with him? His heart isn't a toy to play with. 

The green eyes followed the fleeing boy to the bathroom. “Why can't I get anywhere with him? He keeps me so confused.” He thought how when he was younger he would have just punched the dork, but now he felt that all he wanted to do was hold the boy in his arms and make everything all right in his world.

He got up and walked over and tapped on the door, “You gonna be in there long Edd? I'll go grab us some breakfast. Be back in a few minutes.” He turned and grabbed a tee shirt and some jogging shorts which showed off his muscular legs. He headed out the door towards the dining hall.

When he entered the room he saw Devon sitting off to one side eating his breakfast. Kevin walked over and sat down across the table from him. “How're things going between you and the dork? I thought you said he was coming to visit you last night?”

“Oh, Hi Kevin, He couldn't make it so I came back to camp. Gotta make a good impression on the coach. I will be his starting quarterback this fall.” said the jock with a mouth full of food.

“You gonna be at closing this morning? It's at 11 am. We will be announcing the next camp and practice session that's scheduled for later this summer.?”

“Nah, soon as I finish breakfast I'm hitting the road for home. Say maybe I'll see you around Peach Creek sometimes this summer, we can hang. When I get over that way to see Edd.”

“You know if you wanna really impress the dork, you should bathe before going to see him. He is a bit of a germophobe and likes things clean and neat.”

“I'm just relaxing for the summer, why worry about all that until school starts up again. Say maybe we could get together sometimes. We could play around when Edd is busy. If you are into that sorta thing.”

“Nah, dude I don't play that way.” especially with a friends boyfriend. “Well gotta go get ready for the day's activities.” Kevin got up and went to the food line. He grabbed some breakfast and took it back to his cabin.

“Hey Dee, I'm back, here's some breakfast for you. I'll be finished up with everything by noon and then we can head back home.”

“Thanks, Kevin, but I guess I can take the bus, I don't want to be a bother to you.”

“You aren't a bother Dee, I'll enjoy the company on the ride home. I saw Devon in the cafeteria and he said he's leaving right after breakfast so you won't have to worry about bumping into him.”

Double Dee stared at the muscular jock he didn't know what to say at the moment. He wanted to continue a relationship with Kevin, but he was afraid to change it. The jock was known for being a Casanova. He would get involved with someone then use them for sex and then move on to the next person like a streetcar. Dee knew that if he ever let himself go with the redhead that he would lose his heart to the boy. Then when Kevin left him as he eventually would. It would break his heart and that was one pain that he didn't want to face. Oh, he wanted the sexual relationship with the jock, but how long would it be before he grew tired of the Dork and moved on to his next conquest. 

Kevin reached over and tapped Edd on the forehead and said: “Earth to Dork, are you in there?”

“I'm sorry Kevin I seemed to have zoned out for a moment. You know that I don't like motorcycles, but if you promise to be careful, I will try to enjoy the ride home with you. If you are sure I won't be a bother.”

“I told you I would enjoy the company, and if you feel we need to stop somewhere just say so. I guess I'll grab a shower and go out and see everybody off. Will you be alright here until I get through?” said the redhead as he went into the bathroom.

Kevin turned on the shower leaving off the hot water. A cold, cold shower was what he needed most at the moment. After a few minutes under the shower, he stepped out and toweled off. He walked into the other room with the towel wrapped around his lower body.

He reached over to grab some clothes and the towel slipped down his legs, showing his beautiful round muscular butt to the Dork. He heard a gasp and turned around and noticed Edd blushing a full beet red. 

“Have some decency man, get something on, please.” gasped Double Dee pulling his hat down over his eyes.

“I'm sorry Dee, I wasn't thinking I'm used to being here by myself.” Kevin grabbed his jogging shorts and pulled them on. He then grabbed a green tank top and pulled it on over his well-muscled chest. He then put on his signature red cap and pulled on some black trainers. “I'll be back as soon as I can. Make your self comfortable Dee. When I get back I'll pack and then we can hit the road home.”

“I'll be fine Kevin, I'll just amuse myself, do you have anything to read?” Asked Edd looking around the room.”

“There are a few books over there on that table.” Replied Kevin as he walked out the door and headed to the central area of the camp.

******

Finally the last but had left and most of the counselors were at the moment leaving the area. The director of the camp walked over and shook Kevin's hand. “Glad you could help out Barr. Would it be too much to ask if you could come back on the first of August we have a baseball camp for three weeks and I would really like to have you help us out? You did a great job with your campers and you seem to have a passion for the game. Your coach told me that you were on the baseball team as well as football.”

“I'll have to check with my parents to see if they have anything planned. If not then I'll let you know.”

“Okay just try to let me know in time if I have to get someone else. I'd rather have you if you are available.”

“I sure will sir.” Replied Kevin with a grin. It made him feel really good that the director of the camp and invited him back.

“Oh, by the way, I saw you sneak someone into your cabin last night. If that's your boyfriend he is a cutie for sure.”

Kevin blushed and said, “He's not my boyfriend. He was in town to meet someone, who dumped him at a store in Bear Cove and me being his friend and neighbor he called me to help him out.”

“Well if he were I wouldn't have a problem with that. Like I said he's a real cutie.”

Kevin laughed, “I would like him to be, but he already has a boyfriend. I waited too late to realize that I like him that way. Well, I guess I better be getting on the road so that I can get him back home before it gets too late. He hates motorcycles so this ought to be interesting.”

“Good luck, Kevin and don't forget to let me know if you can help out later this summer.”

Kevin walked back to the cabin stopping to check his bike over and make sure it was ready for the run back to Peach Creek. He walked into his cabin and nearly fainted when he saw the Dork standing there in one of his Tee shirts which were a little too big for his frame. He also had on a pair of Kevin's jeans which he had added his own belt too. 

“I apologize for appropriating some of your garments Kevin, but I couldn't see wearing the same clothes that I had on yesterday.” Said Double Dee with a question in his eyes.

“I'm glad you feel you can wear some of my clothes Dee, I know how you feel about wearing other's clothes.” Smirked the redhead with a gleam in his emerald eyes. The Dork must feel a little something if he could wear his clothes and not get all uptight about it.

“Well I guess I better pack up so that we can get on the road for home,” Kevin said going towards the dresser in the room.

“I've already packed everything but some clothes for you to wear on the ride home. I hope you like what I picked out, they're on the bed.”

Kevin walked over to the already made up bed and looked at the green tee shirt and black jeans lying there. He smiled and pulled off the tank top and pulled on the shirt. He dropped the jogging shorts that he was wearing and not bothering with the boxer briefs that Dee had laid out on the bed he grabbed the jeans and pulled them on pretending not to notice the gasp from his cabin mate.

The jock turned around zipping us his jeans and saw Edd standing there blushing. “You like the view, Dee?”

“You really are a very beautiful person Kevin. You really have done wonders with your body. You really seem to have achieved perfection in the male form.” Said Double Dee pulling down his black beanie over his eyes.

“As I've told you before Dee, all this is yours if you want it. All you have to do is say the word and I'm yours.” Kevin walked over and placed his forehead against Double Dee's.

“As much as I would love to Kevin, I just don't want to be another notch on your bedpost. I know of your reputation and I don't think I can handle that kind of rejection.” Edd said pushing the jock away from him.

He looked at the jock, avoiding those green eyes that lured him in and could cause him to drown in his own love for the boy standing before him. “I think Devon really needs me more, to help him become a better person. So, I guess we will just be friends. I know I said I would wait till the end of summer to tell you that but after last night I feel I owe you at least friendship.”

“I'm trying to put the past behind me, Dee, I'm sorry for bullying you when we were younger. The reputation I've made with the girls is because I haven't found one that I really like beyond sex. Once I have them I can't seem to get away from them fast enough. I don't want it to be like that with you Dork, I feel that I want you around forever.”

“No, you will just leave me like you have all the rest and I don't want that to come between us. So we will be friends.” said the Dork smiling sadly his eyes downcast.

Kevin grabbed Double Dee in a tight embrace and pulled him in close and kissed him. When he broke the kiss he said. “I'm sorry you feel that way about me and I wish there was something I could do to change your mind, but I guess I can't. I really wanted to see if this is just a phase or something real. I really want it to be something more, but if friendship is all you're are willing to give me then I'll grasp that straw with both hands and be the best friend you can ever have.” having said that Kevin grabbed his duffle bag and headed out to strap in on the bike leaving room for Double Dee behind him.

The jock got on the bike and started it up calling for Edd to get on behind him. When Double Dee got on Kevin handed him a helmet and told him to put it on. When the redhead put the bike in gear Edd reached and caught Kevin on each side of his waist. As Kevin eased down the drive of the camp and reached the main road he had been thinking about how he loved to feel the dork close to his back. He wanted him to wrap his arms around him tightly, so when he reached the main road he gunned the motor and took off at a high rate of speed which caused the reaction he wanted. When the bike had shot out the driveway as such a fast pace Dee had quickly wrapped his arms around the jock's waist tightly. In his mind he was thinking I can't fight this feeling anymore, I love the Dork. It's going to be hell for me but I will be his friend if that is all he wants, but heaven help his boyfriend if he hurts the dork in any way or anybody else that messes with my dork.

******

They had been riding for about an hour when Kevin spotted a small restaurant up ahead and pulled into the parking lot. “I”m hungry Dee, let's grab a bite to eat.” He said grinning to himself as he felt the arms still around his midriff.

“I don't really want anything, but if you are hungry go ahead and get something. I think I'll just grab a glass of water.”

The sat at a table near the window so that Kevin could keep an eye out on his bike. “Get anything you want Dee, my treat.”

“I'll just have some water.”

“Nah, I'm host to get something to eat. I know you have to be hungry it's been a while since breakfast.”

“No, I'm not really (growl) hungry.” Said Double Dee trying to pretend that his stomach hadn't growled in the midst of his saying he wasn't hungry.

“You say you aren't hungry Dee, but your stomach disagrees with you, so if you don't order you something then I will. I'm paying got that so no arguments.”

“Thank you, Kevin, I guess I am a tiny bit peckish. I'll pay you back when we get to Peach Creek and I can get some money.”

“Like hell, you will, I'm treating and you are not paying me back. It's the least I can do for a friend. So eat up and enjoy and don't scrimp trying to save me money. If I don't think you are ordering a good meal then I will order for you.”

“Okay, Kevin I'll order something just to make you happy. I wouldn't want you to pound me here so far away from home.” Laughed Edd.

“Oh, I'd like to pound you, but not the way you are thinking.” Grinned Kevin back at the Dork.

“Excuse me would you like to order now.” Said the waitress sourly. 

They gave the scowling woman their order and watched her walk back to hand their order through a small window behind the counter.

“I don't think she likes gay shit,” Kevin said winking at Double Dee. I oughta kiss you right here to shock her.

“She'd probably get a broom and run us out the door so we better behave until we get our meal.”

“Okay, Babe I'll behave just for you.”

The boys chatted about everyday occurrences and what had been happening around the cul-de-sac while Kevin was out of town. To the jock's surprise, Edd hadn't been hanging with the other Eds at all. Was there trouble in Dorkville and did he need to pound someone, namely Eddy when he got back home?

After they had eaten their meal and Kevin had paid for everything they went out and climbed back on the bike and headed out for Peach Creek and the cul-de-sac.

After another hour they arrived back at the cul-de-sac and Kevin pulled into Edd's driveway. He hopped off and helped the Dork off the back of the motorcycle. He handed Edd the bag that held his clothes and said, “I enjoyed the ride home with you Dee, say you will ride with me again sometime, please?”

“I'll think about it Kevin, and I will return your clothes as soon as I have washed them. I think I had better go in and get some rest from my strenuous weekend.” He started up the walk towards his front door and noticed that the jock was walking beside him. “What are you doing Kevin, I'm sure you need to get home and unpack and unwind.”

“Just walking you to your door Dee. A gentleman always escorts his fairest dreamboat to the door.” Smirked the redhead.

Dee giggled and blushed. He then unlocked the door and stepped into his home. “Why think you, kind sir, for being a true knight for me this weekend.”

Kevin leaned in and kissed the dork on the cheek and said. “Anytime Dee, all you have to do is call and I'll be there no matter what, day or night I'll be there for you.” he then turned around and walked to his motorcycle, started it up and rode across to his own house. He got off and pushed the bike into the garage to its usual parking spot. As he reached up to close the garage door he noticed Double Dee still standing in his front door with a hand on his cheek. There was a faraway look in those blue eyes. Kevin thought to himself, I wish he could be thinking of me, but I guess it is not to be.


	6. Out of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie and Double Dee have a little chat after Marie figures out who Kevin is in love with. A Thunderstorm comes up and things take on an interesting turn when Edd discovers that Kevin has a fear of said storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some boyxboy interaction between Kevin and Double Dee. if you are not interested in that then skip to the last few paragraphs of the chapter after Dee sits at the desk in the library.

Kevin sat on the table in the backyard listening to the music blasting from inside the house. it was another one of Nat’s spontaneous parties to celebrate something or other. Kevin couldn't remember if it was Nat’s birthday or the fact that the sun had come up this morning. The area the redhead sat in was enclosed by bushes on three sides, so if you didn't walk directly to the spot you wouldn't notice he was there. Suddenly he heard voices on the other side of the bushes.

“Where did Kevin disappear to?” he heard a gruff voice ask 

“I don't know he was around earlier.” said another voice.

“I think, I have finally come between him and that dork he was so interested in,” said the first voice. 

“What if you did?” said the other voice.

“By the end of the summer, I will tell him I am interested in him. I plan to fuck him by the end of the summer. When I get through with him he will be mine and I will make him my sex slave.”

“Good luck with that I don’t think Kevin plays that way dude. In fact, you seem so homophobic I didn’t think you played that way either. Even though I know you do because of us being together a few times.” 

“Shhh, don’t ever say things like that, someone may hear you. I don’t want everyone to know about that. That’s one of the reasons I want to get with Kevin, everyone knows he is such a ladies man. No one will suspect us of being lovers. I’ll bet he’s got a tight hole that is just begging to be fucked.”

Kevin on the other side of the bushes couldn't believe what he was hearing. The voices were low and he couldn't quite make out who was doing the talking on the other side of the bushes.

He could tell they were both male voices and what he heard was unsettling. He wasn't really interested in any other males like he was Double Dee. The dork was the only one he was truly interested in that way. If he couldn't have the raven-haired boy he really didn't want to be with any other boy and he for sure wasn’t going to let anyone fuck him that way. He knew he was all top.

Over the music blasting from the house, he heard Nat squeal. “Hey Double Dreamy, I'm glad you made it and I see you brought your boyfriend with you. Kevin is around here somewhere.”

When Nat said the name Kevin, Devon's ears picked up. He looked at Nat and said, “when you say Kevin is here do you mean Kevin Barr?”

Nat looked at the boy with a question in his eyes.

Devon seeing the questioning eyes said, “Kevin and I met at football camp earlier this summer. He seems like a really cool guy and I would like to get to know him better.”

Double Dee had walked over to the refreshment table set off to one side of the room. When Dee had gotten out of earshot Devon leaned in towards Nat and asked. “Is Kevin straight or bi? He has a fine ass and I would love to tap that.”

Nat looked at the boy and said, “Isn’t Double Delight your boyfriend?”

“Yeah he is, but that doesn’t mean I can’t get a little side action on occasion, and what he doesn’t know he won’t need to know. I’ll get with whoever I want to.”

“I don’t think Kevin will go for that Idea, especially you cheating on Edd that way.”

At that moment the redhead came through the french doors that led to the back yard with a girl on each arm. On his right arm was a giggling well-built cheerleader and on his left was a girl with blue hair who was also laughing. Nat grinned wickedly and said, “There’s you answer dude.”

Devon looked over at the trio and frowned. “Who are the hoes?”

“The blonde is Kevin’s long-time girlfriend and the blue-haired vixen is Marie., She was after Double Dee before he came out a while back.” 

Nat and Devon watched as the trio made their way over to the refreshments. As the neared the table Kevin said something and Double Dee turned to face the group of friends. Marie pulled out from under the redhead’s arm and grabbed the dork in a tight hug. 

“Ugh, Marie what have I told you about that?” Said the dork trying to free himself from her embrace.

“It’s just as friends Dee, I’ve found someone that I like a whole lot better than I thought I liked you.” grinned the blue-haired girl. She then let Dee go and went back under Kevin’s arm.

Just then a slow dance tune started playing and Kevin whispered something to the two girls at his side. They both grinned at him and nodded their heads. Nazz and Kevin started towards the dance floor and Marie grabbed Edd’s arm and said: “Let’s dance.”

“I’m here with my boyfriend and we haven’t even had dance yet Marie.”

“Oh c’ mon Dee, just this once for old times sake, I think you will enjoy how this turns out,” Marie said pulling him into the midst of the crowd to where Kevin and Nazz were already slow dancing. 

Nazz looked up and grinned and said, “We’re going to play a little game, you guys. When I call change partners. You dance with the person in our group that is facing to you.”

After a few moments, Nazz called out change partners. Double Dee found himself facing Nazz. When he was younger he had had a crush on Nazz and had always wanted to dance with her. Even though he knew he was gay it felt great to be dancing with Nazz.

He looked over and saw Marie and Kevin dancing and talking animatedly about something. Then Nazz called change partners again. When Edd looked up he was looking directly into those green eyes that had the power to mesmerize him on the spot. He saw Kevin looking and him and expected the jock to protest, but all he did was release Marie into Nazz’s arms and step up and put his arms around the raven haired boy and started dancing.

“Kevin what are you doing, your reputation, what will people think?”

“They will think we are going by Nazz’s rules and you know everybody follows Nazz’s rules if they want peace in their life.” laughed the green eyed jock. “I see you brought Devon, how's that working out? Looks like he cleaned up for tonight.”

“‘We are trying to make it work, so he is doing better with his hygiene,” Dee said as the song ended. 

He watched as Kevin frowned then plastered a grin on his face and said “Thanks for playing along Dee and thanks for the dance.”

“You are all welcome, now I must be getting back to my boyfriend before he thinks I deserted him. He’s been talking to Nat and there is no telling what that green-haired boy has been telling him.”

The trio watched at Edd walked back over to where Nat and Devon were standing.

“That was a great idea, Kevin, at least Nazz and I got to dance one dance tonight. Oh look beer pong, let’s play.” Marie laughed and ran over to the table where the pong was set up. Nazz and Kevin looked at each other and grinned. Nazz said, “Thanks Kevin, I never thought you of all people would mind me and Marie being together.”

“It’s no big thing Nazz, I just want you to be happy. We will talk later, go have fun and play beer pong with Marie. I think I will watch from the sidelines.”

Nazz side-eyed Kevin and said, “You not playing? Why you are past master at Beer pong. You could win and still not be drunk.”

“Got something I want to keep my eye on tonight and I need to be sober just in case.” Kevin grinned

“Ok, but hang with Marie and me so that people don’t get suspicious of our relationship. We plan on announcing it after school starts, but we want to get used to the idea first just us. I’m still surprised that you are so cool with the fact.”

“It’s cool Nazz, we are best buds after all. We grew up together and have grown to be like siblings. So whatever makes you happy, then I am happy for you guys.”

“Who is this guy Devon and what do we know about him? Is he good to Dee? What has happened between the Eds they seem to be torn apart. I see Ed with May all the time and Eddy has been dating Lee off and on and he is over there dancing with her now, but neither they or Edd has made any attempt to speak to each other.”

“I don’t know, but I think Devon may have something to do with it. I’ve heard that Eddy wasn’t happy about Double Dee having a boyfriend. I heard that Ed was ok with it and was even trying to bring Eddy around to the idea of accepting the fact that the dork had a boyfriend. Nat saw them at the mall when Dee and Devon went on their first date.”

Nazz studied Devon for a moment and then said. “Edd once had eyes for you, but it seems he has lowered his standards if that is who he is interested in now. I’ll have to meet this guy to really for my opinion of him. C’mon introduce me, Kev.” smiled Nazz mischievously.

Kevin grabbed a couple of beer from the ice tub near the table. He tossed one to Nazz and they walked over to where Double Dee and Devon were standing. Looking around the redhead noticed that people were watching him and Nazz walking across the floor. He saw Marie looking their way and winked at her. When Nazz stopped in front of Eddward, Kevin walked up behind her and placed his arms around her and nuzzled her ear. Nazz and Marie had both asked Kevin to help be their cover until they were ready to come out to the general public.

Double Dee watched as the green-eyed jock kissed Nazz”s ear and felt a pang of jealousy. If he had said yes to Kevin would that have been his ear he was kissing? Or would the jock have already grown tired of him and pushed him aside for someone else? He did wonder why this sudden change in Kevin and Nazz’s relationship because the redhead had already told him that they were more like siblings and could never really be lovers. Marie and ran over to the couple and grabbed Kevin’s butt and said, “What about me, boyfriend, don’t leave me out.”

“Never, sweetmeat, I thought you wanted to play Beer Pong.” laughed Kevin. He then licked Marie’s ear and grabbed her butt.

“We are up after this game is finished. So what are we doing over here?”

“I wanted to meet Edd’s new boyfriend, Marie. Aren’t you curious about the man that stole your man?” Nazz said with a wicked grin.

Double Dee looked at Marie and grinned. “When did you get interested in Kevin, I never thought you would want to be just another notch on his bedpost Marie.”

“Well since I couldn’t have you I figured I’d try for the second hottest guy in school, Double Dee,” said Marie with a wink at Kevin.

“Second, Marie?” Edd said looking at the blue-haired girl.

“You Dee, to me you are the hottest guy in school. But since you are off-limits, I figured I’d try to tame the playboy.”

Kevin laughed and grabbed his crotch, “You know Dee, they all want some of this.”

“Don’t be crude Kevin, you are hanging with Nat too much these days,” Dee said blushing as he remembered just what was behind the fabric of those jeans.

“I’m hurt that you think I am a bad influence Double Delicious. Though I have been trying to train the Neanderthal Casanova to be a bit more couth.” laughed Nat.

Kevin laughed and punched Nat in the arm. “I’m moving up dude, running two at a time these days.”

Ignoring Kevin’s remark Nazz stuck her hand out to Devon and said, “I’m Nazz, I live down the street from Double ‘Dee. So tell me about yourself.”

“Thought you would never ask beautiful, I am the star quarterback at Lemon Brook. I’ll probably be the all-state champion this year. I’ll in all likelihood be voted the most valuable player at my school. I’m one of the popular guys at my school.”

Marie walked over and looked at Devon closely, “I don’t see it, but you take good care of Double Dee or you will have to deal with me and you don’t want that. You hurt him and I will hurt you worse.”

Devon stared back at the blue-haired girl and said. “As if I need to be afraid of some bitch, I ain’t afraid of you. You better mind your own business.”

“Language Devon, you don’t want to rile up Marie, nobody wants to see that. She can get really mean when she wants to.” Interjected Double Dee.

Marie grinned and said, “we’re up guys let’s go play beer pong.” She then turned on her heel and headed over to the table where the game was set up. Kevin and Nazz soon followed her.

The redhead stood off to the side watching the girls play Beer Pong and from where he was standing he could see Double Dee as well. Nat was still talking to the dork and said something that made him smile that wide gaped tooth smile. That smile went straight to Kevin’s heart every time he saw it. If only he had spent more time making him smile when they were younger instead of bullying him. His mind wandered to the night they had spent together and he had fallen asleep on top of the dork. His eyes took on a dreamy look and he zoned out from the party.

Nazz had turned to say something to him and caught the faraway look in his eyes. There was something there that she had never seen in those eyes in all the time she had known him. She turned and looked in the same direction that the redhead was looking trying to guess who he was looking at with that dreamy look in his eyes. There was a slew of girls between Kevin and the far wall where Nat and Double Dee was standing. First, there was herself, but the green-eyed boy and never looked at her with that look and she knew he wasn’t looking at Marie that way. Then there was Heather, she was pretty but empty headed, Kevin had said how glad he was to be rid of her. Next was Amy, she had dated everyone on the football team, the redhead had dated her a couple of times and simply walked away. She went down the list of possible girls and not one of the fit into her scheme of Kevin being in love with them. But that look told her he was in love with someone in this room. 

Marie had won her round of Beer Pong and walked over to Nazz and whispered in her ear, “What’s up babe, why are you looking so puzzled?”

“That look in Kevin’s eyes, someone has caught him at last and I’m trying to figure out who it is. I’ve been over every girl in his line of sight and not one of them has sparked that kind of look before.”

Marie walked over and waved her hand in front of Kevin, He never even looked her way. Wow, she thought he really is zoned out. She walked behind him and looked across the room taking in everyone that could be in his line of sight. As Nazz had done she discounted this one and that one for various reasons. Then she took in who was the last in that line and grinned to herself. “Well, well, I’ll be can it be?” She walked over to Nazz and grinned. “I think I know who it is. If you want to figure it out you will have to think outside of the box. It’s the last person you would think the cold hearted Casanova would be interested in and probably why he is being so helpful to us.”

“Who is it?” Nazz said looking over the crowd again.

“Nope, not telling, you’ll have to figure it out for yourself. It's not my story to tell. Let’s wait and let him tell us himself. Marie walked over and shook the redhead and said: “let’s dance.”

The faraway look in the green eyes faded and Kevin looked around and focused on Marie. “What?”

“I said let’s dance,” Marie said as she drug him towards the dance floor. A slow song had started to Marie moved in and whispered into Kevin’s ear. “Someone has finally caught your heart at last?”

“Ugh, how could you tell?”

“Never knew you to zone out like that. I looked at everyone in your line of sight. You’ve dated most of the girls, but I don’t think it was any of those sluts. You had never even noticed most of them when you dated them. I have a pretty fair idea who it is. You wanna tell me or should I guess. Your secret is safe with me. Especially since you know mine.” She lay her head on his shoulder and looked at him with puppy eyes.

Kevin looked at the blue-haired girl and laughed. “Save it for Nazz, Marie. You will have to guess, cause I ain’t tellin.”

“Why haven’t you tried to get what you want? You scared or something, afraid of losing your reputation?”

“I have tried Marie, I just keep getting friend-zoned. Ugh, that sucks, and now I’m not even sure about that. I was told I will get my answer at the end of summer. Say have you noticed that there is trouble in Dorkville?” Kevin said trying to distract the inquisitive girl.”

“Oh, that, Edd told Ed and Eddy that he wouldn’t have time to spend with them this summer because he would be spending most of his time with his new boyfriend. And said that they were growing up and would soon find other friends and relationships to replace the one they had. Or least that is the version that Ed has told May.”

“That will have to be fixed. They’ve been friends forever it seems. Ain’t nobody worth dumping the only friends you have over. If they really love you they will make room for your friends as well.”

Marie looked over Kevin’s shoulder and saw Double Dee kissing his boyfriend and she spun them around so that Kevin was now looking in that direction, She watched his face and saw a jealous look come into his eyes. That confirmed her idea and she grinned and looked at Kevin spinning him around again so that he wasn’t looking in that direction. Although the spin back wasn’t as easy as the first time. The redhead tried to keep looking in that direction. 

“For someone who wants to keep a secret you need to learn to be more discreet. I just found out who you are in love with and didn’t have to say a thing.” laughed the blue-haired girl.

Marie pulled the redhead off the dance floor and out the doors leading to the patio outside. They leaned over a small stone wall looking out over the garden. Marie turned and looked at Kevin again and said, “He is just too adorkable for words, why do you think I chased him all those years.”

“I just can’t understand it Marie,” Kevin said looking around to see if they were alone. “One day I’m chasing girls and the next I’m in love with a dork.”

“When did that happen after he found that guy Devon? Is it because you now want something you can’t have?” Asked Marie.

“Nah, I’ve been wanting the dork for a long time I just recently got brave enough to act on it. I was worried about my reputation and what others may think. Then one night I knew he was at the library, so I had a few drinks so that I could pretend I was drunk if things went wrong.”

“What happened? Did you tell him you were interested?”

“You could say that he had told me a while back that he was interested in me, but me, like an idiot ran away like a scared little girl. I needed to wrap my head around what he had told me and how that made me feel about him.”

“Did he reject your advances?” Asked the blue-haired sensing some good gossip. “You can tell me, you know I can’t tell anybody because then you could out me for sure.”

“I got him to invite me in, we started kissing and things just went from there. Best night of my life. Now I get the idea he’s afraid I just used him for sex and that he will be just another notch on my bedpost, but it ain’t like that. I want something more, something that I haven't wanted with anyone else.” 

“Did you have sex with him and then leave as soon as it was over with?”

“Nah, I went to sleep right there next to him. It felt so right, tho when I did wake up around five am, I left. I didn’t think it would do either of our reputations any good for people to see me leaving there the next morning, after my bike had been parked there all night. The next day to keep down suspicion at school I let things seem as they always have between, basically ignoring him so that the guys on the football team would leave him alone. I’ve heard them tell him to not be anywhere near me.”

“Did you tell him that?”

“Yeah, I did. When I asked if I could come over he said he was sleeping and that I could not come over. Then the next day I texted him that we needed to talk, he said he had nothing to say and that he didn't want to be just another notch on my bedpost. Not just a convenient fuck is how he put it. I’ve tried several times to tell him it’s more than that. I’ve told him I want us to be so much more than friends. He told me that he would give me an answer at the end of summer whether we would even remain friends. Then he took up with this Devon guy. So I told him if he ever needed no matter what to just call.”

Marie looked at the redhead and said, “Damn Dude, you have got it bad. I’ll get on it and find out what the deal is. You know Double Dee he has probably overthought this way too much.”

“Now I’m hoping that by the end of summer we can still be friends at least. He’s got me, Marie, I don’t even want to be with anybody else. That’s one reason I agreed to this arrangement with Nazz, to help you guys out. It’s like I have lost all interest in everyone else.” Said the green-eyed boy laying his head on his hands on top of the wall.

Marie placed her arm around the redhead’s shoulders and thought to herself. I never thought I would see Kevin this far gone over someone. “Because you are helping me and Nazz, I’m gonna help you get this sorted out.”

Just at that moment the door to the patio banged open and several jocks from the football team came out, one of them called out; “Sorry to interrupt dude, but we wanted to thank you for helping us get our summer jobs with your uncle’s construction company. Your uncle is cool dude, didn’t know he was the leader of the vipers.” Said a tall blonde haired jock.

Kevin looked up at the jocks and grinned, “It’s cool, Uncle Bobby likes to help out when he can and it just so happened that he needed some help this summer.

Ricky a short stocky brunette walked over and hit Kevin on the back, “Yeah thanks man, but dude your uncle really had a talk with us about somethings before he would hire us. It’s gonna have us on the outs with Chad for sure.”

Kevin looked over at the boy and asked, “why’s that?”

“He told us that we had to be respectful of all people if we wanted to continue our employment with his company, and then he laid down the law about Double Dee. We couldn’t bully him anymore. It’s cool most of us was tired of that shit anyway. We just did it to seem cool, because Chad told us that cool dudes always harassed dorks and fags, uh, excuse me, gay people. And he also told us that we now had to protect the dork from being bullied by anyone, especially Chad. He named him by name too.”

Kevin laughed, “Leave it to Uncle Bobby to find an unconventional method to break that shit up.”

“Yup, he said if we could do that it would make us better men in the long run. He also told us to tell you that you had better have your ass at work Monday morning or he was gonna personally kick you ass.” laughed the brunette.

At that moment Nat and Double Dee stepped out onto the patio with Devon following behind drunkenly. “I’m sorry about this Nat, I didn’t know he was going to be over-imbibing.”

“It’s okay, Double Delight, let him get some fresh air and maybe he will sober up a bit, if not we’ll put him in one of the spare rooms upstairs and he can sleep it off.” Nat shoved the drunken boy down onto a chair and looked around at the group standing near the wall.

Kevin took a sip of the beer he had been holding in his hand, and then lit a cigarette and laughed, “Well look at this crowd will ya.”

Hearing the laugh Double Dee looked up directly into Kevin’s green eyes. Without thinking or noticing just who else was on the patio Dee said, “That’s a nasty habit, Kevin.”

“So’s a lot of things Dork, c’ mere you gotta hear what they guys have been telling me.”

Dee walked over to the crowd and looked around and gasped, “Oh my, I’m sorry Kevin I didn’t mean to speak that way to you in front of your friends.”

The redhead laughed again and said, “It’s okay Dee, Billy tell Double Dee what uncle Bobby told you.”

The dark-haired boy blushed and said, “We are sorry we bullied you Edd, it won’t happen again, and if anyone, especially anyone from the football team messes with you, you tell us and we will handle it. We are working for Barr’s Construction and it’s a rule that we can’t be bullying you anymore and we have to look out for you.”

Double Dee looked at the group stunned for a moment, “I don’t want to be a point of contention between you guys on the football team. I don’t want to cause trouble between friends.”

“It’s cool dude, we like our new biker friends and want to stay on their good side,” said Ricky.

With that said the group of boys walked back into the party. Kevin drank the last of his beer and said, “I think I will go grab another beer, you coming, Marie?”

“I’ll catch up to you in a little bit I wanna talk to Dee a few moments.”

When Kevin walked past Double Dee he grinned and swatted him on the butt and said, “You’re gonna be alright now ‘Dee, I told you I would find a way to protect you.”

Double Dee started to turn to go back inside when Marie grabbed his arm. The dork tried to pull his arm free.

Marie laughed “Relax Double Dee, I just wanna talk to you a few minutes, you needn't worry I won't attack you or anything. I wouldn't want your boyfriend mad at me.”

“Devon is all bluster Marie, he wouldn't do you anything. Maybe yell at you, and if he did try to strike you I know you can handle your business. Since when have you been interested in Kevin? I never thought Nazz would go for the three-way relationship.”

“It's complicated Dee, but it is the best relationship for all three of us at the moment. Although Big Red has his eye on someone else. We're just taking things one day at a time. And I am not afraid of that poser you call your boyfriend. I was talking about your real boyfriend.”

“Devon is my boyfriend Marie, there is no one else.”

“Don't shit me Dee, give me some credit. Don't you think that when I realized that you would never be interested in me that I wouldn't find out just who you were interested in? I watched you closely and it didn't take much sleuthing to find out just who that was.”

“Well if you watched so closely then you would know that there is no way that could ever be a relationship.”

“I don't know Double Dee, I think you guys would be the perfect couple. Opposites attract and all that.” said the blue-haired girl as she leered at the dork.

“Well, if you must know Marie, there can never be anything between us. Chad and some of the football team would kill me if I even looked his way.”

“What has Chad to do with anything in your life Dee. He's just an asshole. A friend of mine in the Vipers told me that they are keeping their eye on him and if he gets out of line they're gonna take care of him.”

“We'd better go in Marie before Kevin gets jealous. I wouldn't want him to pound me over his girlfriend.”

Marie looked around and noticed some people walking along the wall in the garden. She leaned in and whispered in the dork's ear. “I don't think Kevin would pound you for talking to me, He might get jealous of me talking to you, I'll let you in on a secret Dee, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone.”

Dee looked at Marie and nodded.

Again she leaned in and whispered in Dee's ear. “Nazz and I are a couple and Kevin is just our cover until we are ready to come out to everyone with our relationship. Kevin wants you Dee and nobody else. I don't know what you did to him, but you seem to own his heart.” She pinched Edd's cheek and started into the house with the rest of the party.

Dee walked over and looked at his boyfriend that was laying passed out on the lounge chair. Suddenly there was a big clap of thunder and the bottom fell out of the clouds. Everyone in the yard made a mad dash for the house. No one seemed to come near the covered area where Dee was standing. Nat and a couple of the football players came out the door and walked over to the dork.

Nat looked at the passed out boy and grinned. “I brought some help Double Delight, Tony and Ray will take Devon up to one of the spare rooms upstairs and put him on the bed. I need your help at the moment.”

The two larger guys picked the sleeping boy up and started off with him. Dee watched them go and turned to Nat and asked, “They won't hurt him will they?”

“Nah, Tony and Ray are cool. They're just gonna put him in the room at the top of the stairs. First door on the left if you wanna go check on him later. I really need your help. One of my guests is deathly afraid of thunder and lightning. And from what my weather app says this storm is only going to get worse before it's over.” As if to emphasize Nat's statement lightning lit up the sky and there was a loud clap of thunder. Double Dee turned to watch the sky and said, “I love a good thunderstorm, Nat. The way the streaks of lightning light up the sky and the different rumbles of thunder is like music.”

Nat led Dee down the patio to another door and opened the door into a room that looked like a library. “He'll be in here, I know you can calm him, Dee.”

Double Dee walked into the room and looked around, he saw no one in the room. “There's nobody here Nat.”

“He's here Dee, I saw him come into this room. Just look around a bit. He may be hiding in the closet. Nat said laughing as he walked back towards the door to the room where the party was.

“Hello? Where are you?” Double Dee said as he walked around the room. He opened the doorway to the hall and no one was there. He spied another door and walked to it. He opened the door and saw that it was just a storage closet but there was no one in the room. As he was looking around the room there came another flash of lightning followed immediately by a huge rumble of thunder. He then heard someone gasp. There was someone in this room just where could they be. He noticed a huge mahogany desk. The desk chair had been rolled off to one side.

Dee walked over to the chair and sat down. He could see a blue jean-clad leg in the knee whole under the desk. “Hello, why are you under there? Come on out, it is just a thunderstorm. We are inside and it is outside and cannot get to you.”

Not a sound came from under the desk, the leg seemed to withdraw further into the shadow. Dee bent down to get a glimpse of who might be under the desk and got a shock when his blue eyes met green eyes filled with a look of terror. “Kevin, you mean that you a big strong jock is afraid of a little weather?”

“Go away Dee, I don't want anyone to see me like this.”

“It's nothing to be ashamed of Kevin, lots of people have a phobia about thunderstorms. But do come out so that we can talk about it.”

“No not till it's over. I hate thunder and lightning.” another clap of thunder sent shivers along Kevin's spine. Double Dee got down on his knees and crawled under the desk and sat beside the terrified jock. He put his arm around the broad shoulders and pulled him close. He leaned in and said in a low voice. “If anyone comes in we will say that I am afraid of bad weather.”

Kevin snorted, “You mean that you would take that humiliation just to save my reputation?”

“Yes, Kevin that is what friends do, they help each other out in times of trouble. You've been there for me, so now I am here for you.” Double Dee brought both arms up and around Kevin and brought him into a tight embrace. Another clap of thunder was heard in the distance and the redhead started to shake again. Dee held him tighter. The room was lit up as a bolt of lightning struck somewhere near the house and the thunder roared.

The shaking grew worse. Dee was holding the redhead as tight as he could. He then had a thought and wondered if that would distract the jock from the rumblings of the weather. He leaned in and kissed Kevin a long lingering kiss. He licked the boy's bottom lip when the chapped lips parted he pressed inside with his own. As they were kissing he felt the shaking slow and finally stop. The jock's arms slowly came up and around Double Dee. For some reason, Dee always felt at home in those arms. He felt so safe and secure when he was wrapped up in Kevin's arms. He could not fathom why this feeling was there but it was. He thought about all the feelings he had for the jock, but he had put his feet to a different path and didn't know how to get back, or whether he really wanted to. He had promised the jock that he would give him an answer to his question at the end of summer. So from now until the end of summer he would have to mull this situation over. He must make a decision it wasn't fair to the redhead to keep him in limbo like this.

“Dee,” said the jock interrupting the dork's thought. “I... Please don't tell anyone about this, my fear of thunderstorms I mean.”

“Don't worry Kevin I will keep your secret. I know what it is like to have fears and phobias. Please just relax. I love a good thunderstorm. I love to watch the lightning streak across the sky and make patterns. The different rolls of the thunder are like a symphony.”

“Not to me it doesn't, All I see are bright flashes and huge booms. It helps when I can get my mind distracted then I don't notice it as bad. Thanks for being here Dee, but how did you know I was in here?”

“Nat said he had a friend that was afraid of the storm and was in this room. He didn't tell me who it was. I'm glad to help Kevin. I'm just curious how you get through storms at school.”

“I usually know ahead of time when there's going to be a storm and plan ways to distract myself. This one just came up all of a sudden. In the last year when one would come up while I was at school, I would daydream of you.”

“Would you mind if I got up and sat in the chair, my legs are killing me, why don't you come out and sit with me.”

“No, you go ahead, I'll stay here a bit longer, just stay close, please.” Kevin grinned at the sockhead and let him go. Dee stood up flexing his knees and sat in the desk chair pulling it closer to Kevin. The dork looked out the window watching the rain pour down and the lightning flashing across the sky. “It really is beautiful Kevin, I wish you could relax and come watch it with me.”

The storm was turning into a real electrical storm. Lightening seemed to be flashing every few seconds followed by rolling thunder sometimes they were distant, and sometimes really close. He felt the redhead embrace his lower legs. He reached down the patted the top of the red cap that was on the jocks head. “I'm here, babe, why don't you think of something to distract your mind from the storm.”

Under the desk, Kevin grinned to himself. He had an idea that would distract him from the storm. Slowly he moved his hands up the dork's legs. His hands wandered up to the upper thighs and reached for the zipper in the dork's trousers. Dee looked down when he felt the jock tug down the zipper of his pants and asked: “Kevin, what are you doing?”

“Distracting myself,” said Kevin as he reached for the button of Dee's pants. He reached in and started massaging the dork's member. It wasn't long before Dee felt him self arising to the occasion. It felt good to actually have someone touching him there instead of the one-sided sex with his boyfriend. With Devon, it was usually no touching just hurry up and do it. Devon never really touched him in any way. The jock's hands felt so loving when they touched him. He wasn't sure if he should let this go on, but he really needed the contact of another person. He felt the redhead tugging at his pants and raised up just a bit so that the fabric could pull out from under him. The pants fell down to his ankles and he heard a gasp.

“Dee, you of all people going commando!”

The dork blushed, “Well actually I left the laundry until a bit late today and Devon came to pick me up before everything was dry.”

The jock reached up and took a hold of his member with one hand and started a slow back and forth motion. With the other hand, he used his fingers to juggle Edd's balls. The feelings were going straight to Edd's head and he was losing control of himself and started moaning. It felt so good. Then the thought struck him what if someone came into the room? “Ugh, Kevin what if someone comes in?”

“OH, shit I hadn't thought of that, go lock the doors Dee, but don't run off. Here I'll make sure you can't run away.” He gently tugged Dee's pants off completely and put them under the desk with himself. “Now you can't run away if you want your pants come back and hurry up.”

Dee stood up embarrassed that he would have to cross the room pant-less. He hurried and locked the door to the outside first and then ran over and locked the door to the hallway. He looked back over at the desk and he could see the redhead grinning at him. He walked back over towards the desk and started to get down on the floor with the jock.

“No Dee sit in the chair like you were. You can enjoy the storm while I enjoy you.”

He sat in the chair and soon the hands were back doing what they were doing before he interrupted them. He was feeling so good, that small moans were escaping his lips. He felt the hand leave his member and circle around behind his buttocks caressing them lovingly. He let out a small whimper when the hand released him. It wasn't long before he felt the jock's lips kissing the tip of his length. Then the head was engulfed into the mouth and he felt a tongue swirling around causing him immense pleasure. Then the redhead took the whole length into his mouth and he felt himself hit the back of the jock's throat. Slowly Kevin pulled back until just the tip was in his mouth then down again to the base. Dee moaned and reached down and knocked off the red cap and started to run his fingers through the jock's red hair. It was feeling so good, why couldn't he feel this way with his own lover? Usually, he was the one doing all the work with no reciprocation at all. When the jock would take him fully into his mouth he would run his tongue up and down the shaft and swirl it around in places. When he would get to the base of the shaft he would stick out his tongue and lick the sack below sending shivers of pleasure down the dork's spine. All too soon he could feel the pressure building and he was getting closer and closer to cumming. Dee leaned his head back and moaned. “Oh, fuck that feels so good.”

There came a muffled “Language Dork” from down below and then he felt the ginger laugh around his shaft. Dee also laughed at the absurdity of the moment. Then his head fell back and his eyes rolled back into his head. The redhead looked up and saw the look on Double Dee's face he grinned and pulled off of the shaft and softly licked up and down the shaft. Just enough stimulation to keep things going but not enough to push him over the edge. He then raised up and kissed Double Dee on the lips a long and lingering kiss with lots of tongue. Lightning flashed behind him and thunder rolled, Kevin only flinched a bit but kept his lips locked with Edd's. Then he broke the kiss and looked at Edd with a passionate look in his eyes. He smiled and reached down and undid the button of his own jeans and pushed them off his hips. “See Dee you aren't the only one commando tonight.” He then took off his tee-shirt and leaned back against the desk. Kevin was so filled with wanting the dork that he didn't even pay attention to the lightning flashing behind him.

Dee smiled to himself, just by letting Kevin have his way with his body he had caused the boy to totally relax and forget all about the storm raging around them. He pushed the redhead against the desk and started to fondle his length he always was astounded at the length and girth of the ginger's appendage. He slowly leaned in and started to lick up and down the shaft and using his hand to slowly jerk the shaft as he moved his tongue around the shaft. He then took the head into his mouth and licked all around it with his tongue. Kevin threw his head back and moaned. Dee then sunk slowly down the shaft until his nose was buried in the auburn pubes. It was a good thing that he didn't have a gag reflex. Then he slowly started to bob up and down on the shaft. After a while he felt the jock was getting close he stopped and leaned back and looked at the redheaded boy laying on the desk. His eyes were shut tight and there was a look of pleasure on his face. The green eyes opened and looked at Dee. The was a look of pure lust in those eyes. Dee realized that the look was there for himself and smiled. To think he had such an effect on the boy.

He then noticed that Keven had brought his legs up and was holding them against his chest. Dee could see the pucker of his rear entrance he swooped in and started to lick at that pucker and up and down the crack as well. Kevin moaned in please, “Damn, I didn't now that felt so good.” After a few moments of this action, the redhead whispered hoarsely “Take me, Dee, You can have my cherry, just fuck me now.”

“But Kevin, I'm never done that before how will I know what to do, and I don't want to hurt you.”

“Don't worry Dee, it will come to you just do what you feel like. Hurry I want you inside of me.”

“But I am usually the bottom in these instances.”

“Tonight, because you are the strong one, and I am the little bitch that's afraid of the storm, you can top me.”

Dee put some spit in his hand and rubbed it into Kevin's crack and around the whole. He then added some more spit to his hand and rubbed it onto his own shaft. He then pressed into the pucker, he saw a look of pain come onto the ginger's face. “Just breathe deeply and relax Kevin,” He said as he felt himself slid into the redhead. He sank as far into Kevin as he could and stayed there for a few moments. When he saw the face of the redhead relax he started to move slowly in and out.

“Ow, ooh, ouch, ugh!”

“Do you want me to pull out, is it too uncomfortable for you?”

“No Dee, don't stop, keep going,” Kevin said pushing his ass back against the dork.

Dee began to slowly move in and out again. After a bit, the groans turned into moans of pleasure. When Double Dee hit the right spot Kevin writhed on the desk and said, “Choice! You can move faster Dork... fuck me... fuck the shit outta me!”

The redhead reached down and started stroking himself, “Let me know when you are close Dee, I want us to cum together.” Dee's movements started getting a bit jerky and he said: “I'm close Kevin, I can't hold it much longer.” Then with a groan he released into the redhead and at the same moment, the ginger started shooting onto his own stomach. Dee leaned in and kissed Kevin. They broke the kiss and both boys stood up. Dee saw the droplets of cum on Kevin's chest and stomach he then leaned in and licked the boy clean. After licking the last drop he stood up and whispered into the jock's ear “Who's your daddy?”

Kevin grinned and said “Don't get cocky Dee, nest time if there is ever a next time, I'm gonna beat that ass up so bad you won't be able to walk for a week.” Double Dee bent down to retrieve his pants to pull them back on and Kevin swatted him on the ass and said, “You can be my daddy anytime Dee.”

Dee pulled on his trousers and looked at the redhead and grinned. He watched as the other boy put on his own clothes. Just as Kevin was about to zip up his jeans Dee pushed his hand out of the way and pulled up the zipper and buttoned the pants. Then he gave the redhead a pat on his bulge and grinned.

Kevin smiled and pulled him over to the couch that was in the room and pulled him down beside him keeping hold of Dee's hand. “Dee, I know you said to wait until the end of summer for my answer, but I feel I have to ask, just what are we doing?” I can't believe you are cheating on your boyfriend with me. You of all people.”

“I don't know Kevin, I have some deep thinking I need to do, about us, about Devon, about myself. When I am with you, I go all to pieces and lose control of my actions. It's like as soon as I see you I want to rip off all your clothes and run my hands all over your beautiful body. At first I figured tonight was just to get your mind off the storm, but then my lust for you took over and here we are. Please let's not let this happen again this summer. Give me a chance to think and know what I really want. I'll give you this, we can be friends I have come to the realization that I do want us to be friends. Other than that I'm just not sure of at the moment.”

Kevin looked down at his hand that was still holding the dork's hand. He then looked up with a wistful look in his eye and said. “I love you, Dee, this much I know for sure. You're the only man for me. You're the only one I will do this with. When this first started I was curious and thought I may be bisexual, but I have come to the realization that I am gay, gay for you. If I can't have you then I don't want anyone else.”

“You can always go back to girls Kevin, You liked them very much at one time.”

“Since you, I've even lost interest in that Dee, I only want you. I promised you the summer so you shall have it. I will try not to bother you anymore this summer. I have another camp coming up in a couple of weeks so that will help out some.”

“We are friends Kevin, so you don't have to avoid me altogether.” Smiled Dee as he squeezed the hand that was holding his own.

“Another thing Dork, I want you to make up with Ed and Eddy. They are your best friends after all.”

“Okay Kevin I was missing them. But why the sudden interest in Dorkville as you call it.”

“Dee, dude boyfriends come and go, but real friends such as Ed and Eddy are to you are rare and need to be cherished. They love you in their own way. When they found out you had a split lip they both came and threatened to whip my ass if I had done that to you. It took all I had to convince them that I hadn't done it. I didn't tell them where you really got it. I just said I found you that way and brought you home.”

“Thanks, Kevin, right now I don't need them trying to fight Devon. There's enough drama there already.”

“He hasn't hit you again has he?”

“No lately he seems to be on his best behavior. He has been bathing regularly and even has money to pay for things.”

Kevin yawned, “Sorry Dee, you mind if I take a little nap, you can stretch out here beside me this couch is big enough. With the door locked no one will know we are in here.” Kevin checked his phone for the time and saw that it was almost three in the morning. He also saw that there was a text from Nat. He read the text and grinned. He looked over at Dee and said, “Nat says that most everyone has gone home. There are a few people who passed out here and there around the house. He wants to know if I am alright and what happened to you. He checked in on your boyfriend and he is still passed out upstairs.” The redhead then layover on the couch pulling Double Dee onto his chest. He grinned and kissed Dee and said, “I'll have to tell you about the morning after the last time we were on a couch together.”

Dee sighed and snuggled closer to the redhead. “I'll check on Devon later, so what about that morning?”

“My dad saw me doing the walk of shame as he called it. Although he said I didn't look too ashamed to him. He said I looked rather proud of myself coming home shirtless and pushing my bike across the street from your house. It's okay Dee both my parents are ok with me liking you.”

“You told your parents?”

“Only after both of them had admitted that they had already figured that out. Mom said she knew months ago. She said she knew something by the way I would look after you when you were out and about in the cul-de-sac. She said she knew what signs to look for because of my uncle.” When he finished speaking Kevin noticed that all he heard from Dee was gentle breathing. The Dork had fallen asleep in his arms. He smirked and closed his eyes.


	7. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and Double Dee wakes up in his favorite jock's arms. He then leaves and goes upstairs to check on his boyfriend.

Sometime during the night, Nat had escorted his latest booty date to the door. On the way back up the stairs, he decided to check on Kevin in the library. When he walked down the hall to the doorway he discovered that the door was locked. Reaching above the door he took down a key and unlocked the door and peeked into the room. He could barely see anything but didn't want to turn on the light. 

A small amount of light from the open doorway fell across the couch where he saw the two boys sleeping in each other's arms. He grinned to himself and thought that worked out better than I imagined it would. He turned and walked out the door closing it softly behind him, checking to make sure it was still locked. He went upstairs and into the room where Devon was still sleeping. Nat looked at the sleeping boy and wondered just what Double Dee saw in him. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Kevin, he didn't have as good muscle tone as the redhead. He shook his head and closed the door. He then continued down the hall to his room and turned in for the night.

Double Dee awoke at his usual time. The mattress felt funny and for some reason was rising and falling beneath him. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings and remembered that he was at Nat's house. A delightful body smell caught his attention. He thought Devon must have showered during the night and Nat had the same body wash that Kevin used. He felt comfortable and thought to himself that he had never before felt that way when he was close to his boyfriend. He then opened his eyes and saw that it was Kevin that he was sleeping on. 

He squirmed and tried to sit up, but realized that he was wrapped tightly in the jock's arms. Each time he tried to slip from his grasp the arms held him tighter. He looked at the peaceful look that was on Kevin's face and traced the faint line of freckles across the well-shaped nose of the redhead. Dee thought about how comfortable he felt wrapped up in the muscular arms. It's almost like being at home. I feel like I want to wake up like this every morning of my life. But I know he will just grow tired of me and toss me aside. Dee frowned at the thought. 

“No I won't, I know what you are thinking Dee,” came a whispered voice in his ear.

Double Dee then looked again at the face that was so close to his own. The emerald eyes were shining brightly and there was a grin on that handsome face.

“Let me up, Kevin, I really must go to the bathroom,” Dee said as he tried to sit up again. This time the muscular arms released him and he was able to sit up and then stand up. Edd looked down at the sculpted chest of the shirtless redhead and smiled. “I can't understand what is going on between us Kevin, the more I try to pull away from you, the closer I seem to be drawn to you. I'm like a moth to a flame.”

“I don't know either Dee, but I do know that I want to be with you and nobody else. I'll give you until the end of summer, then you better watch out, cause I'm coming gunning for you, and I plan to make you mine.” Kevin then stood up and pulled the dork closer to him and kissed him a deep and meaningful kiss. “I love you, Dee. But I won't push you.”

“Kevin, I...” Double Dee's phone chimed interrupting him in mid-sentence.

Devon: Where are you?

“I really must go check on Devon,” Double Dee said scurrying towards the door. He unlocked the door and turned to look at Kevin. He couldn't understand why he felt so alone when he walked away from the redhead. It seemed that something left his body when he wasn't near the jock. Something he didn't feel when he was around anyone else. 

He stopped at the foot of the stairs and sat down on a settee that was nestled in a curve of the stairway. His thoughts had overpowered him and he just couldn't walk up those stairs just yet. He needed to stop and think and get control of his thoughts before going up and dealing with Devon.

He thought of how he felt when he was in Kevin's arms, of how he felt when the jock wrapped those strong arms around him and kissed him with those luscious lips. He blushed as he thought of the sexual encounters he had had with the redhead. He compared those to the times he had been with Devon and a few others. None of them made him feel anywhere near what he felt when he was with Kevin. He sighed and glanced around him. No one is about the place. He knew from attending past parties that Nat would not be up anytime soon. So he couldn't talk to him and there wasn't anyone else that he would feel comfortable to speak too about such issues. He had burned his bridges with Ed and Eddy and they wouldn't understand anyway. Eddy wasn't happy about him having a boyfriend and Ed followed Eddy's lead.

He stood up and looked up the stairs from where he was standing he could see the doorway to the room where Devon was. Just as he started to put his foot upon the bottom step he saw Chad and two other guys come into view in the hallway above headed towards the stairs. There was a large plant next to where he had been sitting and he ducked behind it so that the bully wouldn't see him. 

He could hear them talking as the descended the stairs. “So Chad why have you stopped bullying Eddward. You know your mission is to destroy any ideas he has about Kevin.”

“It's those Vipers and Kevin's uncle, I don't want that whole biker gang coming down on me. I spoke to my dad about it and he said he didn't want to be involved with that. He said that he may be a big man in this town but he wasn't powerful enough to control the Vipers. He also advised me to leave the dork alone especially if he was friends of that group. So you are on your own Nigel. I don't understand why you are so interested in Kevin anyway.”

The smaller of the trio looked at the blond football player and said, “That is none of your business. Maybe it's because I hate fags and I don't want one touching him.”

The third member of the group piped up and said, “We've lost the football team in helping us. They've decided that they want nothing to do with your vendetta against the dork and plan on protecting him. I heard them telling the dork that earlier and Kevin was there to hear it.”

A loud grating laugh filled the foyer as they went towards the door. “Oh, they will come around when I get control over Kevin. He will be mine after the summer is over. Once I control him and the football team we will destroy Eddward. He has blocked me one too many times in my endeavors at school. If it wasn't for him I would have the highest GPA at Peach Creek. I would control all the Geeks, Nerds and Dorks. Now that he was gotten a new boyfriend it won't be long before Kevin stops protecting him then I will crush him like the weakling he is.”

“How are you going to get in with Kevin, he doesn't even notice you at school.”

“Now that Eddward is out of the picture, I'll go to him and offer my tutoring to help him maintain his grades. He's so stupid that he will fall for it. I'll let him continue making good grades for a while then I will start giving him the wrong answers and you, my friend Chad, will become the captain of the football team once he's kicked off the team for failing grades. Then we will rule the school. Bwahaha.”

They walked out the door slamming it behind them. Edd peeked out from behind his bush, he spotted Kevin standing just around the corner of the hallway that led to the library. He ran over to the redhead and grabbed him in a hug. “Oh, do be careful Kevin.”

Kevin laughed, “Now I know who I am after. Don't worry dork, I won't let them hurt you. Before school starts, I will expose their plans. You just be careful while I am away for the next couple of weeks. Stick with Ed and Eddy and your boyfriend. Just don't let Chad and Russell find you anywhere alone. I will also alert my uncle and his friends about this scheme. Now run along and check on your boyfriend.”

“OK, I just don't want anything to happen to you Kevin, please be careful.”

“So, you do care about me Dee, I will be careful. Just remember I love you with my whole heart.” Kevin then released Dee and pushed him towards the stairway. “Remember we're supposed to not be on speaking terms. They think that since you have a new boyfriend I'm upset and have lost interest in you. Even if at the end of the summer you still don't want me as a boyfriend I will always be your friend. No matter what I will always love you.”

Double Dee smiled and turned to go up the stairs, no matter what he would still have the love of the redhead to cherish in his heart. He ascended the stairs and entered the room where Devon was.

“Hello, Devon are you feeling better this morning? Do you need some aspirin? I see there are some here on the bedside table with some water.”

“Where you been all night Edd? I would have figured you would have been here by my side.”

“I was helping Nat with a sick friend. I'm here now.”

“oh, well it doesn't matter. You missed out. Your boy Kevin and a couple of his friends came in and found me in this room and we had a four-way. He wasn't all that great of a lover. You'd think that someone who does all that weight training would have better stamina and he sure wasn't a virgin. He's had plenty of dicks up that ass. And, speaking of dicks he was kinda small in that department.”

“Oh really, when did this happen?”

“They just left a few minutes before you came in.”

Double Dee looked at Devon and laughed. “Well, I'm glad you had a good time.”

“Doesn't it make you jealous that I had the head jock at your high school and you haven't?

“Not really, Not if he is the slut you claim he is. Although I've heard he doesn't play that way. I've always heard he is a ladies man.”

Double Dee sat back and looked at Devon and wondered why someone would impersonate Kevin to be with him. Were they trying to make it seem as if the redhead was moving in on his man in hopes that he would get angry with the jock? Why would they do such a thing, everyone knew he was distancing himself from the green-eyed boy. He had made that plain enough that even the densest among them could understand that. The only one that didn't seem to catch on to that idea was Kevin himself and he wasn't that dense just hard-headed and stubborn and set on getting his way.

“So you're not even the least bit jealous that your boyfriend was with someone else? Shouldn't you be yelling at me or something?” Devon asked from the bed.

“You never said we were exclusive Devon, in fact, you have told others that who you have sex with is none of my business. So I am just going with what you have said and letting it be none of my business. Have sex with anyone you want to, I really don't care I highly doubt Kevin was in this room earlier.”

“Well, just where did you spend the night and with whom? It certainly wasn't with me where you should have been.”

“You were passed out, what was I supposed to do sit in here and watch you sleep. If you must know a storm came up after you passed out and I was comforting a friend who is afraid of storms. Then I fell asleep on the couch in the library and didn't wake up until just before you texted me.”

Double Dee turned and looked out the window. He smiled as he saw the red and black flamed Harley headed out of Nat's driveway. He turned and looked at his boyfriend lying on the bed. “If you want to sleep a little longer to help with your hangover I'm sure Nat won't mind. When you want breakfast go down to the dining room and the staff will have breakfast there for any late stragglers. They are usually well prepared after one on Nat's soirees. I'm going to head home and get a shower and change into something else. I have things I need to attend to at home. Here are your keys and your car is parked down by the garage.”

“Whatever dude, I'm going back to sleep, I'll call you later,” Devon said as he turned over and pulled the covers up over his head.

Double Dee just looked at the boy and turned and walked out of the room. As he turned to head down the stairs Nat called out to him “Where are you going Double Cutie with da booty?”

“I'm headed home to get a shower and some rest. Then I have somethings I need to attend to at my home. I hope you won't mind but Devon wants to sleep a bit longer so that his hangover isn't so bad.”

“Nah, it's ok dude, I'll have the staff feed him and send him on his way when he wakes up. Thanks for helping out with that little problem in the library last night.” He leaned in and whispered in Dee's ear, “I won't mention names because the walls might have ears.” He then leaned back and laughed. Then a serious look came upon the teal haired boy's face as they started down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Nat looked at Double Dee and said, “you're becoming quite the party animal, when I sent you the invite I didn't think you would show up. Why weren't you hanging with Ed and Eddy as you usually do?”

“Devon doesn't want me hanging with them anymore, he doesn't like them. I do miss them so much.”

“That's a shame, You should keep your friends Dee especially those that have been there for you through thick and thin. Eddy and Ed both watch out for you.”

“That's what Kevin told me as well, So, I guess I need to make the effort to rekindle our friendship.”

“Big Red said that? I know Kevin doesn't like Eddy, but I know he respects the way Eddy watches out for you. That was one of the reasons he always gave for getting me to invite them to my parties. Now, why don't you forget all this nonsense and come be my booty boy.”

Double Dee laughed, and said, “We both know that isn't going to happen, Nathan, I like you as a friend and nothing more..”

Nat pouted, “Damn, friend-zoned this early in the morning.”

“Language Nathan. You know Kevin would not approve of you hitting on me.”

“Well, he ain't here so there's nothing he can say about it.” Nat laughed and grabbed Double Dee on the but.

“Nathan! Unhand me, you cad.”

“Yes, Nathan take your hand off of Double Dee's butt, or I will have to pound you.”

“Kevin, I thought you had left.”

“I had, but I came back to see if Dee needed a ride home.”

“Yes, I will accept a ride Kevin, I have something I wish to discuss with you. See you later Nathan and thanks again for the invite and for inviting Ed and Eddy as well.”

“You're welcome Double Delish anytime. Anytime I have a party you have a standing invitation.” Nat said.

Double Dee smiled and headed out the door.

“Thanks, Nat, I owe you one,” Kevin smirked and fist-bumped the teal haired boy.

“Is it worth all this effort Kevin, You could have any girl that you want, but why Double Delight?”

“As I told you before, I love him, I don't know how or why but I do. He makes me feel so good when I am with him. I feel he makes me a better man when he is around. I know I have the reputation of being a Casanova, but when I am with him I only want to be with him. When he's not around I feel so alone and lost.”

Nat grinned, “You got it bad boy, Good luck.”

“See ya, Nat.”

Kevin sprang out the door and jumped on his motorcycle. Double Dee was standing there with his helmet on waiting for Kevin. He grinned that gaped tooth smile and got on behind the redhead snaking his arms around the muscular waist of the jock. With a roar, they took off down the street and headed towards the cul-de-sac.

When they reached Double Dee's home Edd hopped off and handed his helmet to the green-eyed jock. “Thanks for the ride home Kevin. I want to ask you something.” Dee said placing his hand over his mouth to hide the grin that was forming.

“You know you can ask me anything Dee,” smiled the emerald-eyed boy.

“Why did you have sex with my boyfriend last night?”

“Do what? You know where I was last night Dee and who I was with.” Kevin said as he squirmed on the seat. “I'm still a little bit sore this morning from the experience.”

Double Dee laughed out loud and said, “Yeah I heard you were involved in a foursome this morning. But from what I was told you shouldn't be sore.” 

“It was my first time..., wait, what are you talking about?”

“Devon told me when I went up to the room where he was at that you and two other guys and come in and had a foursome with him. He also said that you had had many sexual partners and had a small penis” Dee laughed again.

“No, Dee, you're the only guy I have ever been with and I sure wouldn't want any other guys butting in. Besides I was with you most of the night anyway.”

“I know that Kevin, I just wanted to let you know that someone was impersonating you last night. Whoever it was, was a jock but didn't have much stamina and he didn't tell me about the other two guys. He was mostly bragging that he had had you and wanted to know if that made me jealous. Why would I be jealous of that when I knew where you were last night and who you were with. Well have a great day Kevin, I must go take a shower, and get something else on I'm still wearing the same outfit I was last night.

Kevin reached out and grabbed Double Dee by his shirt and pulled him close to him. He then reached in and kissed the dork full on the lips. See ya later Dee,”

“Kevin! Stop that someone may see us.”

“Let'em I don't care. I want the world to know I love my dork.”

“Well, I haven't agreed to that yet and may not at the end of summer.”

“Even after last night you still saying that? I promise you that I ain't gonna leave you anytime soon Dee, You're the only one I want to be with.”

“Be that as it may Kevin, I still have till the end of summer to make up my mind. So ta-ta, Go on home and get some rest I know you must be tired from all the party activity last night.” Dee then turned and went into his house and closed the door. He glanced out the side window of his doorway and saw the jock still sitting on his motorcycle in his driveway. He turned and leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. “That boy is going to be the death of me yet, I have never seen him work this hard to get with someone maybe he is serious about this.” Dee shook his head and stood up He looked out the window again and saw that the redhead was still sitting on his motorcycle looking at the door that had closed behind Edd. He watched as the boy finally started up the bike and eased across the street to his own home.

Double Dee then went upstairs to his bathroom and took off his shirt he looked into the mirror and noticed a row of love bites along his collarbone and lower neck. It was a good thing that Devon hadn't noticed those especially after his boasting of having Kevin. Dee laughed to himself Someone was going to a lot of trouble to wreck the friendship between himself and the jock. He knew that no matter what outside influences came their way that the friendship was sturdy enough to handle it. He smiled to himself and thought Kevin loves me. I never thought I would hear those words from his lips. I think he is winning and I may give into him when summer is over. I've loved him so many years what if when I finally say yes, it all turns out to be not what I wanted?


	8. What's it gonna be boy, Yes, or No?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is back in session. Dee had to give Kevin a decision by the end of summer and the jock wants his answer.

Double Dee looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled his beanie firmly down over his long black hair and adjusted the collar on his light blue button-down shirt that was tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans. He studied his face in the mirror. Kevin had said he was cute, he didn't see it but it made him feel better about himself. He smiled his gaped tooth smile and turned to leave the bathroom. He headed downstairs and into his kitchen to grab a bit of breakfast to start his day. Today was the first day of his senior year in high school. This was going to be his best year yet if he had anything to say about it.

The last three weeks had been peaceful although he had missed a certain redhead and his attempts to win his heart. It had felt lonely around the cul-de-sac without the jock around underfoot. Devon had not given up on the idea of having Kevin and continued to taunt Double Dee about the fact. He had even shown Edd some text on his phone supposedly from the redhead. But when Double Dee had checked the number that they came from it wasn't Kevin's he knew that number by heart. He had received so many texts over the last couple of weeks from that number. His favorite was a selfie that the ginger jock had sent him. It was of a shirtless Kevin standing in front of a mirror. The gym shorts he was wearing were riding low on his hips. That cute orange happy trail and pubes had been on display, however, the shorts covered just enough to keep the picture from being x rated.

Double Dee walked out his front door expecting, oh he didn't know what he was expecting but he felt that something would be there. When he opened the door there was nothing but the steps leading down to the sidewalk. It was still early so not many people were stirring about in the neighborhood. He walked over to his garage and opened the door. His mother had called the night before and told him that since he was a senior this year he could drive her Mercedes to school. When he neared the driver's door he noticed a sticky note on the window. It said drive safe and have a wonderful senior year at school, love mom and dad. 

Just as he backed the car out of the garage he noticed Ed coming down the street towards Eddy's house. He backed up and stopped in front of Eddy's house and called to the tall Ed. “Hey, Ed, would you and Eddy like to accompany to in my transportation to school?”

“Hey Double Dee, I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too, Ed. I”m sorry for the way I acted, I should have never let something come between us. We've been friends for so long. Even Kevin said that that wasn't right.”

“It's ok Double Dee, I never stopped being your friend.” Grinned the tall Ed as he opened the rear door and jumped in. “So, how're things with the boyfriend?”

“It's ok, now that school is in session we won't be seeing as much of each other and I'm not sure that I want to continue with him much longer He's the reason I couldn't be with you and Eddy much this summer.”

“I'm sorry we made you feel like a third wheel Double Dee. May and I were talking about that the other night. She told me that I need to spend some time with you and Eddy. We spend so much time together that it was ok if I wanted to spend time with my friends. You know how it is.”

“Where's Eddy?” Edd said changing the subject. He already felt bad about the way he just dropped the Eds from his life and didn't want to rehash all that over in his brain again.

“The last I heard from him he was trying to start his car. My truck needs a tire and we were going to use his car this morning.”

Just then the shortest of the Eds came storming out of his house mumbling under his breath. As he neared the sidewalk he called out, “Hey Lumpy looks like we are walking this morning. My POS car won't start.”

“I got us a ride, Eddy.”

Eddy looked up at the car standing at the curb and his eyes bugged out. “A Mercedes Ed, We're gonna look so cool arriving in that car. Whose is it?” He looked through the passenger side window and saw Double Dee sitting behind the wheel. “Hey sockhead you sure you can spare the time to drive us all to school, and when did you start driving? I didn't think you even had your license.”

Edd giggled and placed his hand over his mouth. Then he remembered what Kevin had said to him about hiding his beautiful gaped tooth smile he dropped his hand and said, “Greetings Eddy. To make amends for my behavior earlier this summer I am offering you and Ed a ride to school. I've had my license for some time but didn't feel as if I could drive in traffic. I feel that now that I am a senior I can do this so hop in and let's be on our way.”

The short dork pulled open the passenger side door and jumped into the front seat. “I call shotgun.” The tallest Ed just laughed and said from the back seat, “I already figured that Eddy.”

After making sure everyone was buckled in Edd pulled gently away from the curb and eased up to the stop sign checking both directions carefully and waiting for a car to pass by.

“You could have made that Double Dee,”

“I prefer to wait till it is all clear Eddy. I am a cautious driver and don't like to take risks.”

BEEP BEEP!

Double Dee cheeked his rear-view mirror to see who was beeping at him. There he saw his favorite redhead grinning ear to ear and giving him the thumbs up. Double Dee turned to Eddy and said, “I'll just wave Kevin around and then he will be on his way and I won't hinder him with my careful driving.” He stuck his hand out the window as if to give the jock the signal to go ahead but instead, he flipped Kevin the bird just as Eddy stuck his head out of the passenger side window and yelled. “Shut it, douche-bag, can't you see nervous Nellie is driving. Wait your fucking turn.” 

Double Dee said, “There is no use for that kind of language Eddy. I have the situation well in hand. “

Kevin the pulled up alongside of their car and looked over and said “Dorks!” Then sped off towards the school. Double Dee thought to himself I'll have to give him a severe reprimand for not using his helmet. He could really get hurt badly.

“Why does shovel-chin always have to be an asshole?” Snarked Eddy. 

When the boys arrived at Peach Creek High School and turned into the student parking area they noticed a new guard shack and a barrier across the driveway. “That's new,” Eddy said 

“Eddy, did you even read the class emails sent out over the summer? It was put in place for the protection of the students. We were told to get our student Ids and parking permits last week.”

“Who reads that shit. I had better things to do than think of school over the summer break.”

The guard walked up to the window and Double Dee presented his ID and parking permit. “I Believe I'm in Row A slot 2.”

“Yes sir, that you are. May I see all your Ids please.”

Ed handed his I.d. to the guard. Eddy just whined that he hadn't had time to get his i.d. and the guard told him that he had to step out of the car and head directly to the Admin Office of the school. That he had to go around to the front of the school and use the street entrance. Eddy whined again about the walk but got out and walked away grumbling. “You may proceed,” said the guard lifting the barrier.

When Double Dee got to his assigned parking spot he noticed that the slot next to his contained a red and black Harley. “Well, Ed looks like we are parked next to Kevin this semester.”

“How convenient,” commented Ed with a laugh. “You get to park next to your boyfriend. So you will get to see him before and after school.”

“He's not my boyfriend! You goof, you know that Devon is my boyfriend. Kevin is just an acquaintance and neighbor.”

Ed just looked at him with hooded eyes and said, “Who you trying to convince me or yourself. You know you've had a crush on him for years Dee. I've watched your love/hate relationship for a long time. Why don't' you just admit it and get it over with. Kevin wants you as much as you want him.”

“Ed what are you saying, you know Kevin doesn't want me and if he did he would just dump me as soon as someone more interesting came along.”

“I may not be as intelligent as you Dee, but I ain't stupid either. I know what I see. You better not wait too long he may give up on you and find someone else.”

“It's not like that Ed.”

“Yes, it is Dee, why else would he be leaving your house at five AM shirtless, or kissing you at your front door. He loves you Edd and wants to be with you.”

“Enough!” Edd said as he got out and slammed the door. Ed got out of the car and just looked at Double Dee. “You think they will have gravy for breakfast.”

Sometimes Edd's brain couldn't keep up with the changes in Lumpy's conversation. He just looked after the tall Ed as he walked towards the school. Double Dee then made his way to his locker and started to arrange his books and materials. 

“Well, Hello there Eddward. I just stopped by to let you know that I talked with the principal and guidance counselor and I am now Kevin Barr's tutor. You won't be saddled with that idiot this year. Oh, and by the way, I am running for class president so you don't need to even try to enter the election.”

“Hello Nigel, I wasn't planning on entering the race for any student government. I plan to spend all my time concentrating on my studies and preparing for college. And, as far as Kevin is concerned I don't think he will actually need a tutor this year.”

“You make me laugh Edd, everyone knows you have been doing his homework and giving him the answers to the quizzes.”

“If you say so Nigel, I am not really in the mood for your competition this year. I have my college course to get ready for. Competing with you bores me to no end. I hope you do well in school this year. Also, good luck with your tutoring.”

“Ha, by midterm I will be so far ahead of you in grades you may be begging me to be your tutor. I will also be valedictorian at graduation as well, so you needn't even prepare a speech.”

“That's highly unlikely Nigel, but good luck to you. Here come some of the jocks so I will head on to my class and let you deal with them. Mr. Tutor.”

“Come here Chad, don't you have something to say to Eddward.”

The blonde-haired boy looked from Nigel to Double Dee and frowned. “Um, No I don't Nigel.” He said and he looked around warily. Double Dee turned on his heel and walked away towards his first class. 

“What's wrong with you Chad, you gone chicken or something?”

“I would just not like to get on the wrong side of the Vipers. Half the football team works for the leader of the Vipers and he has placed a no harassment order on the dork. Plus I need to graduate this year and I don't need any bad marks or I won't get that scholarship from PCU that I have been trying to get. My old man said that if I didn't graduate this year I had to get a job and move out he isn't supporting me anymore.”

“Look Chad when I get control of Kevin all that will be moot. You will be able to crush Edd and I want to be there to see it. Kevin's uncle will be so glad that I am tutoring him that he will forget all about that wimp. I'll... Oh, Hello there Kevin. It seems that I will be your tutor this year instead of Eddward.”

“Um, Hi Nigel, I didn't sign up for tutoring this year. Don't think I need it anymore. I did well is most of my classes last semester and I”m confident that I will do well this year.”

“We will see don't wait too long, because I may be overbooked tutor wise and can't fit you in and I heard Eddward isn't tutoring this year.”

“Whatever, I'll let you know if I need any tutoring this year, see you at practice Chad.” The redhead then turned on his heel and walked away down the hall to where Nazz and Marie were standing by Nazz's locker.

“Hey girls, are you guys ready for this year?”

“We've decided to wait a bit more before making our announcement, Kevin. We will just continue as we have been doing for the past couple of months if you don't mind.” Nazz said as she gave the redhead a warm embrace. “There's the bell we better get to homeroom.”

It wasn't until lunchtime that Kevin caught up with Double Dee at his locker. “Hey Dee”

“Greetings and salutations Kevin, I hope you have been having a wonderful day this first day of our senior year.”

“It's going ok, I wish I could see you more often than every now and then in the hallway. As you know summer is officially over so how about that answer? What's it gonna be boy, Yes, or No?”

“I am sorry Kevin, but I need more time to fully come to terms of what it will incur and how that will affect my life. I will say that we can be friends. So please don't be angry with me.”

“I can't be angry with you Dee, but know this I am going to go all out to win your heart. I am going to do whatever it takes to show you that I love you and want to be with you.”

Double Dee looked around to see if anyone had noticed that he was speaking to Kevin and saw that no one seemed to even be looking in their direction. “I'll amend my statement Kevin to say that if you like we can be friends with benefits if you like until I fully come to my decision one way or the other. As you know I have to deal with Devon, tell my two best friends and I am not sure how that will go.”

“Okay, how about we go get something to eat this weekend and see a movie? We will talk about all that over some pizza and then see the movie of your choice.”

“I'm afraid I have already booked myself fully for this coming weekend, how about you come to my study group Thursday and on the way home we will go have a bite to eat and talk then if it isn't too late.”


End file.
